Someone Like You
by Pnkx
Summary: Chapter 15 up! OKAY! This is my very first RK Fanfic, so bare w me! This is a story btween Kenshin and Kaoru. You'll see through the story how both their feelings start to develop and a love might be building. You'll laugh a little too! X
1. New Feelings

Hey peeholz! This is my first Rurouni Kenshin Fanfiction! Bare with me okay!!!!!! I hope you enjoy this story because most of my friends said the first chapter is really great. I hope all of you feel the same way about it.   
  
Once and always Plz review, cuz i love reviews. When people dont review it makes me feel like I have no talent in writing fanfics!!!! ;_;!   
  
Okay, enough whining! Heres the story, BTW its Kenshin/Kaoru ^.~!  
  
Disclaimer: I have no clue who owns Kenshin but its not me. ;_; (i want to own him)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*Someone Like You*~  
  
New Feelings  
  
One day a man named Kenshin Himura or back during the Revolution, Hitokiri Battousai wandered through the streets and met a young woman swordsman named Kaoru Kamiya, assistant master of the Kamiya Kashine Style.   
  
He now stays with her at the Kamiya Dojo. Kenshin was a strong fighter during the Revolution, he was known as the strongest manslayer and was undefeatable.  
  
Those day were held 10 years ago. Kenshin had taken an oath: to protect the innocent and never kill again. To this day no one has been killed by his reverse-blade sword.  
  
^.~  
  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru yelled as she saw him in Megumi's arms. Megumi would always pull this stunt and Kenshin would always let her. "Kenshin, don't you have some laundry to do?!" She screamed as she pulled up her kimono sleeve. She balled her fist and hit him several times on his head.  
  
"Aughhhhhhhhhhhh! I'm sorry, Miss Kaoru, that I am. I'll get to it in just a moment, that I will." Kenshin was released from Megumi and wobbled off towards the inside of the dojo.  
  
Megumi sighed and walked passed Kaoru saying, "such a violent little girl. No wonder Sir Ken is so afraid of her."  
  
Kaoru boiled with anger, "I HEARD THAT YA KNOW!!!" She yelled from behind her. "She gets me so angry when she calls me a violent little girl, but also when she rubs up on my Kenshin!" 'Hold the phone, did I just say "my Kenshin"? He's just my friend. I do care for him and all.' As she put her hands on her face she felt the heat on her cheeks. "I'm not blushing am I? I AM BLUSHING!" Kaoru rubbed her face to get the color out as best as she could. "I need a warm bath. I need to relax."  
  
She walked through the dojo and found Yahiko doing some extra training with Sanosuke's help.  
  
"Hey Yahiko, would you run a hot bath for me, please?" She looked at him as he tried to sneak away. "YAHIKO!" She yelled and he stopped mid-step.  
  
He turned with a nervous grin on his face, "Hi Kaoru, I was just uh, yeah, um..."  
  
"Trying to sneak away?" Kaoru asked slyly. "I appreciate you practicing, but I would like for you to do this for me. YOU ARE JUST A FREELOADER!"  
  
"SHUT UP YOU STUPID UGLY! Why do I have to do everything?" he whined.  
  
"Just keep practicing Yahiko," Sanosuke stood and faced her, "I'll run the bath for you Missy," He offered and walked towards the bathing room.  
  
"I'm going to take a walk, I'll be back soon," she walked out of the dojo and to the streets.  
  
As she walked, petals from the Sakura blossoms in the trees fell around her. 'Everything is so beautiful today.' Kaoru found log by a river and sat taking in the surroundings. 'I can't believe this was all a battle field.' Just thinking about that sent chills through her body. Scenes of Kenshin being attacked and killed passed through her mind. She froze, the thoughts shocked her and scared her deeply. 'For me to think about it frightens me. Would this mean, Kenshin's in trouble?' Karou felt a tear fall down her cheek and end at her lips. She breathed deep and said, "Nothing is going to happen to him, The Revolution is over." A Sakura blossom leaf fell on her folded hands on her lap. She picked it up and saw an image of Kenshin's smiling face in it. Then she could recall words he had said before and it was as if she could hear them. "Though you never know when I'll happen to wander away again, I am a wanderer." Kaoru could feel more tears falling, she couldn't take it. She had to see Kenshin. She stood and ran back to the dojo. The whole time she could only think about was if Kenshin was still with her.  
  
When Kaoru reached the dojo she saw him hanging up the wet clothes on the line. "Oh, Kenshin!" she yelled with relief as tears fell from her eyes.  
  
Kenshin turned in time to be tackled by a crying Kaoru. They both fell and Kaoru landed on top of him with her arms around his neck crying on his chest. "Are you alright Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin asked uneasily.  
  
Kaoru looked up and sniffled, "I- I thought you had left me and you wandered off and left me alone." She looked in his eyes and a warm smile crossed his face.  
  
He got up taking her with him. He hugged her and said, "I'm still here Miss Kaoru, that I am. "I'm not going to leave you, that I am not." They stood there in each others arms until Yahiko came out and saw them.  
  
"WOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO! GO KENSHIN! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU HAD IT IN YOU!" He hooted and soon after was hit on the head by a very angry Kaoru.  
  
"Shut it, Yahiko! Now go clean the dojo floor!" she yelled, followed by another hit for Yahiko.  
  
"Stupid ugly girls," he muttered as he walked away.  
  
Kaoru turned around and looked at Kenshin, "Thank you, Kenshin, I really needed that."  
  
"You're welcome, Miss Kaoru," Kenshin smiled and went back to hanging the laundry.  
  
She smiled and wiped away the remaining tears on her cheek. "Ah, time for my bath," she turned and walked back into the dojo. As she walked through the halls she saw Sanosuke. "Hey Sano, is the bath prepared?"  
  
"Yeah, go ahead," he walked passed her to accompany Yahiko.  
  
Kaoru walked into the bathing room and was surrounded by the warm steam from the bath. "Ahhhhhh, I'm in heaven." She disrobed and stepped into the bath. She relaxed and let the warm water soothe her muscles. "I needed this a lot. I feel so much better."  
  
~*~  
  
Kenshin finished hanging the laundry and wiped the sweat from his forehead, "I'm finally finished, I guess I'll go see Sanosuke and Yahiko, that I will," he walked around the dojo and saw Yahiko cleaning the floor and Sanosuke playing with Ayame and Suzume.   
  
"I see we're all having fun today aren't we?" Kenshin smiled as Ayame and Suzume ran to each of his legs.  
  
"Uncle Kenny, wanna play?" Ayame asked as Suzume tugged on his pants.  
  
"Yeah Uncle Kenny lets play!" Suzume ran and got the beachball. "Catch Uncle Kenny!" Suzume threw the ball high in the air for Kenshin to catch. When she did she accidentally tripped because she jumped high. She fell on the ground and scrapped her knee.   
  
"Whaaaaaaaaa!!!!" She cried as Ayame comforted her. "It hurts!" She yelled crying on her sisters shoulder.  
  
"Let me see Suzume," Suzume, with her thumb in her mouth, showed Kenshin her knee. "I think you'll live. I'll just go get some bandages and medicine Megumi gave us in the bathing room." Kenshin walked away headed towards the bathing room.  
  
Sanosuke walked up to Suzume and made a few funny faces to make her smile, which she did. "Now where did Kenshin say he was going?" He asked Ayame.  
  
"Uncle Kenny said he was going to get some medicine for Suzume in the bathing room." Ayame said as she saw Sano make a scared face.  
  
"The, the bathing ROOM! KENSHIN!" Sanosuke was scared to death he knew Kaoru was in there and Kenshin was about to get killed.   
  
"Whats wrong Sano?" Suzume asked still sucking her thumb.  
  
"I think Kenshin's going to be in some trouble." Sano got up and ran towards the bathing room to catch Kenshin before he could get himself killed.  
  
~*~  
  
Kenshin walked to the door and slid it open.  
  
"KENSHIN NOOOO!" Sano ran next to him and they both looked into the room.  
  
Kaoru was just getting out of the bath dripping wet with her whole body crimson red.  
  
Kenshin and Sano stood there staring, jaw dropped to the ground. They even were drooling.  
  
Kaoru clenched one of her fist, "KENSHIN!!! SANOSUKE!!! YOU'RE GONNA DIE!!!!!" She grabbed her robe and wrapped it around her quickly. She grabbed a broom that was in there and got ready to swing.  
  
The two peeping toms woke from their stare and ran for their lives. Kenshin was the first to speak as they were running, "Sano, why didn't you tell me she was in the bathing room!? AHHHHHH" Kaoru hit him on the head with the broom and he began to fall.   
  
Sano grabbed Kenshin up before he could fall, "I didn't hear you the first time you said you were going in there!" Sano looked back and got smacked in the face by Kaoru. "ohhhhhh," He fell to the ground in a daze and dropped Kenshin beside him.  
  
Kaoru stood over them with the most scariest face she had ever made in front of them. "Kenshin.... Sano.... YOU'RE SOOOO DEAD!!!"   
  
Kenshin and Sano wrapped around each other saying their last words, "Nice knowing you Kenshin," Sano said as he shook in fear.  
  
"Same to you Sano," Kenshin looked up and Kaoru and tried to reason but he got another smack on the head. "Oooooroooooo." Kenshin dropped his head back on the floor and prepared for the worst.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ROFLMFAO! Heheheheheh, funny huh! *Tisk Tisk Tisk* Thats what peeping toms get. GO KAORU! ^_____^X  
  
If you liked my first chapter you'll love the next! Plz Review! 


	2. My Dear Tomoe

Chapter #2!!!!   
  
I know a lot of you love Kaoru and Kenshin's relationship, i love it too. But in this chapter Kenshin will be reminissing about Tomoe (Kenshin's first love and dead wife) I hope you all know that he still loves her and is deeply grieved that she died by his own sword. I've never seen the OVA's but i plan on doing so after i watch Samurai X (the movie im dl rite now ^__^X)   
  
If you dont like this chapter im sorry, im just getting Kenshin to really understand what his feelings are. If they should go to Kaoru, the new love in his life, or Tomoe, his wife that first showed him happiness. (To think about it Kenshin and Inuyasha's lives are sort of the same. For example: Tomoe taught Kenshin to love and be happy, and Kikyo taught Inuyasha how to be caring and loving. I just barely noticed that -_-;)  
  
Disclaimer: Look at the first chapter it kinda sums it up! ^__^X  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My Dear Tomoe...  
  
Kenshin fought hard and brave as his opponent attacked him. It was back during the Revolution and Hitokiri Battousai was in control. Kenshin slashed his apponent to death and a beautiful woman was in front of him. Her body covered with droplets of blood from the man he had mercilessly killed. Kenshin didn't know what to do with the woman, but before he could act she had said, "You made it rain blood," she fainted for she was so drunk. Kenshin had no idea what to do besides carry her back to the inn he was staying in...  
  
Kenshin awoke in the middle of the night with a start. His hair was over his shoulders damp with sweat. 'Tomoe...'  
  
^.~  
  
Morning had arrived early and Kaoru was out sweeping the ground. Yahiko was practicing in the dojo and Sanosuke was still asleep from an over dose of sake. Megumi was attending to a patient and Kenshin was sitting in his futon staring at his hands.  
  
He couldn't hear anything outside he was too caught up in his thoughts. Another dream had struck him when he had went back to sleep...  
  
~*~  
  
Tomoe and Kenshin had just set off to Otsu and became husband and wife. For Kenshin's cover from the Shinsengumi and an inside traitor. Katsura had left him money to become a medicine man and Tomoe was a trained wife to care for Kenshin.   
  
Tomoe had known Kenshin had killed her fiance' that night when she saw him kill her soon to be husband. Tomoe began to love Kenshin and her revenge had dissapeared.  
  
Kenshin had confronted Tomoe after she had told him that she was apart of the Yaminobe a group that had planned to kill him. Kenshin spoke to her softly, "I've found happiness Tomoe, with you..."  
  
~*~  
  
Kenshin could feel a tear drop fall down his cheek and end at his lips. Those times with Tomoe were one of the happiest during his life in the Revolution. She was the one who had given his something he had never felt before...love.  
  
"Kenshin?" Kaoru's soft voice spoke from the door. "Are you okay?"  
  
He slowly lifted his head and his tear stained face stared in shock as Kaoru's form was not of her but Tomoe. Kenshin stared wide-eyed as he saw her image, her black hair tied at the base of her neck. Her pale and gentle face.   
  
"Tomoe?!" he yelled as he stood up. But as the light from behind the form of Tomoe disappeared so did she, and Kaoru was standing there with her dark purple hair hanging in a pony tail and worried expression.  
  
Kaoru ran in front of him and looked over him, he looked like he was just attacked. His hair was a mess and his face was full of tears. His shirt was tatered and one sleeve was hanging off his shoulder.  
  
"Oh, Kenshin, what's the matter, and... who's Tomoe?" Kaoru asked as she grabbed one of his hands and held it with both of her own.   
  
Kenshin held down his head knowing that he couldn't have seen Tomoe. She's dead, a stone far stepped over in his life. But still, how he had wished Tomoe was Kaoru for a moment.  
  
"Kenshin, is it me. I'm sorry about hitting you so much yesterday, but you did see me naked and really got me mad so yeah, Im sorry. I hope I havent hurt you in any way." She was getting worried. Kenshin wouldnt speak to her and so many reasons came through her head. 'Was he mad, is he never going to speak to me again? Is he, is he leaving?!"  
  
Kaoru threw her arms around Kenshin's neck. She hugged him tight and cried on his shoulder. "Kenshin... please, please tell me whats wrong." She spoke in muffled sobs in his shoulder.  
  
Kenshin laid his head on her shoulder and hugged her back. "Im just thinking about my past..." He began, His head was rested on her shoulder and he was at ease. He needed someone to comfort him now. All of the bad memories were seeping out once again.  
  
"Tomoe... Tomoe, was my wife..."  
  
Kaoru lifted her head and little and asked herself, 'Kenshin had a wife?' "Kenshin you..."  
  
Kenshin continued, "Back during the revolution I was hunted and attack serveral times. One day I was in a battle with someone from the Yaminobe sent out to kill me. But I defeated him. What I didn't know was the man I had killed was Tomoe's soon to be husband. And worst of all she was there to witness it."  
  
"Kenshin I..."  
  
"I didn't know she was also apart of the Yaminobe and was apart of the plan to kill me, that she was. Soon I had to have a cover so I wouldn't be attacked. I married Tomoe and became a medicine man to protect myself. Soon, I started to have feelings for Tomoe and so did she..."  
  
"KAORU! ONE OF YOUR STUDENTS IS HERE FOR A LESSON!!!" Yahiko yelled from outside.   
  
She let him go and wiped some tears from Kenshin's face. "Im sorry, I'll be back Kenshin." She ran out the room and to the front gate.  
  
Kenshin decided it was time to get over the past and back to reality. It wasn't good for him or anybody to have him laying around when there's laundry to be done. He fixed his futon and rearranged himself. He tied his hair and went outside to do the laundry.  
  
^.~  
  
While Kenshin was washing the clothes Sano had just woken up to see Megumi right above him. He got up quickly and both their heads slamed into each other.  
  
Megumi fell on her but, "OUCH! What is your head made of? BRICKS!" She rubbed her head and felt a tiny bump starting to form.  
  
Sano was busy rubbing his head also but Megumi's head wasn't that hard so he was all right. "What were you doing over me anyway!" he screamed.  
  
"I was checking if you were still alive. You've been out since yesterday evening and its already noon." She said still rubbing on the little bum on her forehead.  
  
"Too much sake cant kill Sanosuke Sagara!" Sano said proudly.  
  
"I know I can," Megumi whispered.  
  
"WHAT YOU SAY FOX!" Sano stood up holding up his fist.   
  
"Oh, nothing." She lied and walked to the door. "By the way, I've noticed Sir Ken acting strangly. Do you know what could be wrong with him?"  
  
"Knowing Kenshin there's almost a lot of things that could be bothering him. I'll talk to him he might be willing to tell me." Sano stood up and tied on his head band. He pulled on his shirt with the symbol "Bad" on the back. He straigtened himself and walked out.  
  
^.~  
  
Kenshin just finished washing and began to hang the clothes up on the line. He stopped and saw a flashback from the Revolution.  
  
~*~  
  
Kenshin found out Tomoe was the traitor that planned to kill him and ran off to save her.  
  
~*~  
  
"Yo, Kenshin, Kenshin?!" Sano yelled behind him.  
  
Kenshin came out of his daze and turned to see Sano. Kenshin smiled and asked, "You need something Sano?" He saw the look on Sano's face. He could tell that Sano knew there was something wrong with him.  
  
"Kenshin, you've been acting stange lately, Yahiko and Megumi have both noticed it. We wanna know what's the matter. Do you feel someone is after you again?"   
  
Kenshin took a moment to answer, thinking up a good lie. "No one's after me, that I know. But I still feel a little dizzy from yesterdays beating, that I do." Kenshin smiled while rubbing one of the many bumps on his head from Kaoru's assault.  
  
"Yeah thats true," Sano laughed as he rubbed some of the bumps on the back of his head. "But I have to admit, that was a nice site to see..."  
  
"WHAT SANO!!!" Kaoru yelled finishing up her training with a student.  
  
"Um Kenshin, I hope you're okay, I think I'll run now." He ran out the front gate and Kaoru threw her bokken at his head to stop him.   
  
Sano fell to the ground and tried to crawl away. "I didn't say anything Missy!"  
  
She didn't listen and started hitting Sano's head.  
  
Kenshin chuckled, "This is a good home, that it is..." a breeze washed over Kenshin and another memory filled his thoughts.  
  
~*~  
  
Kenshin fought his way up the mountain yelling Tomoe's name. He killed anyone in his path to get to the top and rescue Tomoe.  
  
Kenshin was weak, the Battousai not as powerful as he usually was, and was badly torn up by the old man, the leader of the Yaminobe. Kenshin concentrated and began to launch his final attack, he slashed, giving all he had to give. He opened his eyes, only to see he sliced into Tomoe, not the Yaminobe leader.  
  
Tomoe had thrown herself in between the two to end the fight. Tomoe fell into Kenshin's arms, and with her last ounce of strength, slashed her dagger into Kenshin's face near the scar her Fiancé had left,making the cross shaped scar, and smiled at him.  
  
~*~  
  
Kenshin ran into the forest and threw up. That was one of the most terrible momories he had ever had. He couldn't take the pain of how he had killed her.   
  
His scar started to burn and Kenshin ran farther into the forest holding his scar as it burned. Kenshin stopped and found himself at a stream. His scar had stopped buring and he fell to his knees in the stream.  
  
He pounded his fist into his thighs. "TOMOE!" he yelled with all his might causing birds to fly out into the air.  
  
"Kenshin..." a familiar calm voice spoke behind him.   
  
Kenshin stood up and turned and saw the woman that he had loved, and killed. "Tomoe..."  
  
"I'm not really here Kenshin, Im just a spirit." She glided softly over to him and smiled. "You still love me Kenshin?"  
  
Kenshin wanted to throw his arms around her but knew that wouldn't happen. She was just a spirit. "Yes, Tomoe, I still love you." Kenshin felt tears but ignored them.  
  
Tomoe's face softened more and smiled sweetly. "Kenshin, you are a Rurouni, you are not a hitokiri. You had me when you were hitokiri, and you have her..." She pointed to Kaoru searching for Kenshin, "You have her as Rurouni."  
  
Kenshin looked at her wide eyed. "Tomoe, but I..."  
  
"Shhh, I must go now. Be brave Rurouni Kenshin, take care of the ones you now love." Tomoe's spirit disappeared and Kenshin stood there with his head held down.  
  
"Kenshin," Kaoru looked around and then saw him, "Kenshin!" She ran to the side of him and looked him over, he looked just as depressed as he did in the morning.   
  
"Dont worry Kaoru, I'm fine, that I am," He looked up at her and gave her a hug. "I'm here to protect you and keep you safe."  
  
Kaoru couldn't help but cry. "Ken... shin."  
  
Kenshin looked up and saw Tomoe again. She smiled again at the sight and spoke, "This is the person that stole my happiness and gave me a new happiness." She then disappeared and Kenshin smiled.  
  
"Tomoe, thank you,"  
  
"Kenshin, you didn't finish your story about Tomoe."  
  
Kenshin pulled her back to face her and said, "She's gone now, but you're here with me." He kissed her cheek and grabbed her hand. "Lets get back,"  
  
Kaoru smiled and felt a touch on her shoulder, she looked back and saw an image of a smiling beautiful woman, "Tomoe..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ya know, this could be a good ending to another story about something like this but nope! i just wanted you all to know about her and how much she meant to Kenshin.   
  
Kenshin realizes that he has to move on. And i guess Kaoru is someone that he has to move on too.   
  
I hope i didn't bore you. ^__^X  
  
R&R plz! 


	3. Kaoru's Illness and Kenshin's Departure

Chapter #3!!!!  
  
Im back people with another chapter for you all to Read and Review. In this chapter the real action begins. A terrible thing happens to Kaoru and the only way for her to be helped is for Kenshin to depart. It will all make sence when you read this chapter. Finally the dramatic climax is approaching. Im guessing that this part of the story will be at least 10 chapters long. It depends on how many ideas i have stacked in my head. ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I would say it but i think i said it in previous chapters. Go look and see ^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru's Illness and Kenshin's Departure  
  
Kaoru was feeling happier than she ever felt in a while. Through her lessons with students she was cheery and full of energy. Even when Sanosuke got annoying about the way she cooked she didn't let it get to her when she was in such a happy mood. Ever since Kenshin had said he would be with her now brought her much joy. She was relieved that he wouldnt be leaving her again.   
  
Kenshin was also happy; seeing Tomoe and her talking to him made him understand what his life was worth. And he knew living with someone that cares about you so much was worth living for.   
  
Kenshin was in the dojo with Yahiko and Sanosuke. Yahiko's training was definatly making him stronger. He could tell by the way he swung his sword and how he was coming up with his own techniques. Kenshin was also impressed when he saw Yahiko demonstrate his own form of the Ryu Suien on Sano.   
  
"Yah!" Yahiko jumped up and swung his sword downward to the dojo floor. "What do you think of that Kenshin. Soon I might be as good as you." Yahiko spoke with a huge grin on his face.   
  
"Well maybe not so soon Yahiko, but you're definatly going to get better, that you will." Kenshin smiled and turned his head to see Kaoru walk in with her bokken.   
  
"Okay, Yahiko, time for our little battle," Kaoru held up her sword and smirked. Yahiko had begged for Kaoru to fight him so that he could show of his new skills. Kaoru denied at first but decided to show the little brat who's boss.  
  
"This should be fun. Hey Kenshin, I hope Yahiko manages to rip some of Kaoru's clothing off. " Sano winked and smiled but unfortunately Kaoru smaked him on the head with her bokken.  
  
"You perv!" Kaoru looked down and saw her bokken had broke because of Sano extremely hard head. "Man Sano, your head must be made of rock. Yahiko, I'll be back, I just need a new bokken." She walked out the dojo to get her other sword.  
  
"Sano you just had to say somthing! I was ready for her too! GRRRRRR!" Yahik gave Sano a mean look and crossed his arms.   
  
"Well, Yahiko, now you have more time to think about your battle strat..." Kenshin stopped as he saw a stumbling Kaoru walk in. She was breathing heavily and he face looked as though she had just been slapped. "Miss, Miss Kaoru?"  
  
"Ken... shin..." Kaoru fell to the floor with a thud.   
  
All three of them widened their eyes is shock.   
  
"Miss Kaoru!" Kenshin ran up to her and cradled her body in his arms. Kenshin saw a poison needle and note on the side of her neck. Kenshin pulled out the dart and opened the note. As he read his face light up in fear.   
  
"What, what is it Kenshin?!" Yahiko yelled over his shoulder.  
  
"Go, go get Miss Megumi!"  
  
"But I,"  
  
"GO!"  
  
Yahiko had no more to say but ran out to find Megumi.  
  
"Kenshin, whats wrong with her?" Sano asked looking down at Kaoru's body. She was shaking on Kenshin's lap. Her face was all sweaty and her eyes were white. Her breathing came in gasp and she was clinging onto Kenshin's shirt.  
  
"Someone, poisoned her to get to me," Kenshin sighed shakily. "It says it here in the note..." With that Kenshin began to read.  
  
'Battousai,  
  
I know you wont remember me but I clearly remember you. You killed my master during the revolution. You slaughtered him. I was filled with hatred when I found out. You have killed my master and closest friend. So now I kill your woman.   
  
I know by now you have seen the condition shes in and its clearly poison. My own that I made and I only know how to make it and I only know the cure to it. the poison is called Saewataru Gekidoku, a paralyzing poison that will soon paralyzed her whole body, when it reaches her lungs she shall sufficate until the poison reaches her heart and then she'll die. A rather terrible way to go isnt it?  
  
If you want to save her you need to have my cure, the Futoueki Chiyu, it will stop the paralyzing process and she will make a full recovery. But the only way you can get the cure is to defeat me.  
  
You have about 2 weeks to before she dies. It will be slow and painful to her and she will be wishing for a faster death. You have to come to Kyoto and face me. You shall meet me at Kakushibyou Temple and fight me there. I will have my revenge.   
  
And if you didnt know, I'm Hakaisha, 4th master of the Kaibutsu Toushin, the monster sword blade.   
  
Hurry now, time is running out...'  
  
"THAT BASTARD!" Sano slamed his Futaenokiwami technique into the dojo floor. "How could he do this!"  
  
"SIR KEN!" Megumi ran into the room and took a look at Kaoru and nearly fainted. "Wha, what happened to her?" Megumi placed her hand on Kaoru's forehead. "She is burning up, was she..."  
  
"Poisoned," Sano answered for her. " Look at this," Sano took the letter from Kenshin's shaking hands and showed it to her.  
  
Megumi widened her eyes in shock. Then she sighed in defeat. "If this is really a new poison then there is nothing I can do. All I can do is lower her fever and watch over her."  
  
"Why does this have to happen! If I had never been a hitokiri then this wouldn't be happening!" Kenshin slammed his fist on the floor. He looked down at Kaoru's sickly form and tears left his eyes. "Its all my fault," Kenshin lowered his head and let the tears flow.   
  
"Ken... shin," Kaoru managed to say.  
  
Kenshin looked at her in his lap, a small smile was placed across her face. "Miss Kaoru..."  
  
"Its o...kay. I'll be... fine, just... just go save... me." She lifted her shaking arm and placed a hand on his teary face. "I... I love...haaa," Kaoru breathed out and dropped her arm; she then fell unconscoius still shaking and gasping for air.  
  
Megumi was crying at the sight. Kaoru really loved Kenshin and she could tell that Kenshin loved her too.   
  
"Kaoru!" Kenshin picked up her upper body and hugged her tightly. "I'll... I'll save you." Kenshin picked her up and set her down infront of Megumi. "Take care of her, keep her as well as you can. Im leaving now." Kenshin looked at Sano and grabbed the sheath of his sword. "Lets go."  
  
Sano smirked and balled his fist infront of him, "finally you ask me to go fight a battle with you." He got up and they both walked to the door.   
  
"Sir Ken, Sanosuke..." Megumi spoke.  
  
Both of them turned and stared at her, "Yah?" Sano said.  
  
"Please, be careful. Try not to get hurt." Tears were still falling from her eyes.   
  
"Dont worry, Miss Megumi, we'll be just fine." Kenshin assured her with a half smile.   
  
Both the men walked around the place gathering things to take with them for survival. When they gathered most of their things they got money from Sanosuke's friend Gatsu.   
  
Then they headed out towards Kyoto. Both of them with serious expressions.  
  
'Hakaisha, we'll fight soon.' Kenshin narrowed his eyes and grabbed the hilt of his sword.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
^-^ GETTING READY FOR SOME ACTION! YAY! Well as you can see, Kaoru was struck down by poison by a swordsman whose master was killed by Kenshin. He now wants revenge for his masters death by useing Kaoru as a way to lure Kenshin to him.  
  
Hakaisha is just a made up character so is Kakushibyou Temple and the poison. Just needed a few resources to make it all seem real. ^^  
  
Japanese word definitions:  
  
Hakaisha- the destroyer  
  
Kakushibyou Temple - Black death temple  
  
Kaibutsu Toushin -monster sword blade  
  
Saewataru Gekidoku- freeze deadly poison  
  
Futoueki Chiyu- anti freeze cure  
  
Read and Review Please ^_^ 


	4. The Journey Begins

Chapter #4!!!  
  
Its here people! This chapter might be a lil short because its only talking about Sano and Kenshin walking around in the forest towards Kyoto. Some action accurs but not that much. Next chapter will be much betta! ^-^. I hope a lot of you like my story, me love reviews. So when ur finished reading this chapter Review please ^^.  
  
Disclaimer: Ask the people that own Kenshin -_-;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Journey Begins  
  
"It doesn't look to good Yahiko," Megumi told him as she squeezed the warm water from the cloth that was on Kaoru's head. She was still unconscious from the poison and breathing in gasps. The only thing that was worse were lite moans of pain and her gripping hard onto Megumi's hand when she grabbed it.   
  
"What's going on now?" Yahiko saw Kaoru's face it was full of pain and sweat. She would grip anything she could hold onto and she would moan names and other things once in a while. "She's in so much pain." For once, Yahiko showed his emotion for Kaoru on his face. He cared about her and hated seeing her like this. She was the one who got him out of that stupid pick-pocketing job and took him into her dojo and began teaching him swordsmanship. With some of Kenshin's help too.   
  
"It's not going to get any better for her. That poison is paralyzing her internal organs one by one. She's in so much pain its hard to believe. This young girl, she doesn't... deserve this." Megumi felt the tears flow. Even though she had always tormented Kaoru, she was a friend that helped her out of the opium making situation. Also with some of Kenshin's help.  
  
"Yahiko, will you change the water please, its gotten too warm." Megumi handed the small bucket to him and placed a hand on Kaoru's forehead. 'Please, Sir Ken, Sanosuke, hurry up and bring back that cure.'  
  
Yahiko walked out of the dojo and to the well. He poured out the water and dropped the bucket into the well. He refilled the water and looked up into the sky. "Hurry Kenshin and Sanosuke."  
  
Kaoru stopped her gasps and moans and opened her eyes half way.   
  
Megumi grabbed Kaoru's hand and looked at her. She could feel Kaoru gripping her hand little by little. "Kaoru, Kaoru, are you okay?" Kaoru didn't look at her. She seemed to be in a trance and only stared upward. "Ka... Kaoru?"  
  
Kaoru gripped Megumi's hand really tight and whispered in a gasp, "Kenshin..." She then closed her eyes and her condition came back.  
  
Yahiko walked in on this. He saw the way Megumi rubbed Kaoru's hand to her cheek and she cried. And for once, Yahiko cried for her too.   
  
~*~  
  
Kenshin looked up into the sky and stared. Soon an image of Kaoru appeared, she was smiling and happy, not in pain and hurt. Her soothing voice ran around in his head, her saying his name, "Kenshin, Kenshin, Kenshin..."  
  
"Kenshin? Kenshin? KENSHIN?!" Sanosuke got annoyed, he then hit Kenshin on top of his head to wake him up.  
  
"Ooooorooooo!" Kenshin moaned as he rubbed the large bump on the top of his head. "Sano? What was that for?" Kenshin asked as the bump grew in size.  
  
"You were staring blankly up at the sky when we're suppose to be walking to Kyoto to save Missy." Sanosuke yelled at him.   
  
Kenshin narrowed his eyes, "You're right Sano. Even though I'm thinking about Kaoru, I should be thinking more about saving her." Kenshin grabbed his small sack of things and tossed it over his shoulder.   
  
"C'mon, It's already been 5 days and we're alomost to Kyoto. If we keep up this pace then we'll be able to get back in time to save Missy." Sano explained.  
  
"No, we can't calculate the time, we have to go up agaisnt apponents that Hakaisha might put against us. We never might know when a new apponent is ready for us." Kenshin told Sano as he felt a presence approaching.   
  
"I think we might have company," Sanosuke told Kenshin who already was walking towards the men who were approaching.   
  
After a little while of walking the men came face to face with Kenshin and Sanosuke. The men unsheathed their swords and held them infront of them.   
  
One of the men who seemed to be the leader yelled, "We are loyal men of Lord Hakaisha, now we take your lives! Charge!" He yelled to his men and they all ran towards the two.  
  
Sanosuke cracked his knuckles, "I think this would be a good time to practice my Futaenokiwami." He smirked and looked at Kenshin. He mearly nodded and unsheathed his sword.   
  
Sanosuke took on the ones attacking closer to him. They were 3rd rate swordsmen. Not as good as Kenshin. They were fast but not too good with a sword. Sanosuke had no trouble with them. He didn't even need to use his Futaenokiwami but he felt like it anyway. When Sano was through, the ones left for Kenshin shook in fear as their comrades fell.   
  
The leader was also frightened but was determined to carry out his Lords orders. "Now men, attack the one with the cross shaped scar!" The men regained their courage and charged.  
  
Kenshin jumped high into the air and decided to use his Ryu Sien on all of them. "Hiten Mitsuruge style, Ryu Sien!" With his one attack he took care off all the remaining men. He landed and sheathed his sword. "This was too easy, Hakaisha didn't want these men to attack us. They are way weak to kill us. They must be here for another reason."   
  
"Well, only one way to find out." Sanosuke walked over the pile of men he had beaten and picked up one that seemed to be conscious enough to speak.   
  
"Please, no more. Lemme go!" He screamed as Sanosuke picked him up by the throat.  
  
"Now, what was Hakaisha's real use for you guys?" Sano asked the guy squirming around in his grasp.   
  
"I won't tell you!" He struggled to get free from his strong grip.  
  
Sanosuke smirked over to Kenshin and Kenshin gave him an embarrased smile. "Go ahead Sano." Kenshin said as he rubbed the bump on the top of his head.  
  
"Alright!" Sano looked at the squirming man in his grasp and raised his right fist. "I know you already had a taste of my Futaenokiwami, but I was holding back a little. I can show you the real power of it if you refuse to answer again." Sanosuke slamed his fist into a tree besides him and the tree fell to dust. The man yelled and tried to get away. "Now I'll ask you again!" He brought his fist back again. "What was Hakaisha's real plan?!"  
  
"Okay! Okay! I'll tell you. Lord Hakaisha wanted us to find out your wearabouts and strenghts. He said that we should attack you and find out what you could do. And when we were beaten then we could report it back to him." The man used his hands to cover his face from an attack.   
  
"So that's what that bastard wanted to do." Sanosuke brought his fist to his face and hit him anyway, but he didn't use the Futaenokiwami. Sanosuke dropped him a told him. "Go to your 'Lord' that we can take anything he throws at us!" Sanosuke kicked him away and the man with a couple of other moble ones ran away.   
  
Sanosuke smirked at Kenshin but Kenshin's face was serious. "Wha? What did I do?" he asked.  
  
Kenshin sighed and walked up to him, "Sano, didn't you hear what Hakaisha's plan was?"  
  
Sano looked at him and thought back, "Um, yeah, so?"  
  
He sighed again and told him, "He wanted to see what are moves were so he could study them and locate us. You just let them get away with all that information to report back to him."  
  
Sano fell, he just noticed that he did something completely stupid and was acting all mighty not knowing it. He got up and rubbed the back of his head, "I'm sorry Kenshin, it slipped my mind. You want me to go get them?"   
  
"No, it's fine, all they saw was one attack from both of us. If Hakaisha does study are moves then that all he'll get and when we fight him he'll only know how to block that attack. As for our location, we're just going to have to stay off the path for and while and stay in the forest so we wont be spotted." Kenshin explained.  
  
"Well that's easy enough, and plus, I doubt he'll find anything on the Futaenokiwami because Anji is the only one who mastered it and he's stopped destroying."  
  
"That's true, but for me, if he finds out some of the secrets of Battoujutsu (sp?) then I might have a harder time. And if the time calls for it, I'll use to Amakaeru Ryu No Hitomeki (sp?)."  
  
"Not even Shishio could defeat that." Sanosuke patted Kenshin's back. "Well, lets get going, we better get moving. If we keep up the pace then we might make it to the Aoiya by tomorrow night." Their plan was to go to the Aoiya and get shelter and maybe get help from the Kyoto Oniwaban group. Plus they get to see Misao and Aoshi again.   
  
"Remember Hakaisha can attack at anytime."  
  
"Stop worrying about it, lets just concentrate on getting to Kyoto so we can beat him and save Missy."  
  
"You're right"  
  
^.~  
  
Meanwhile the men who attack Kenshin and Sano were back at their camp reporting to their general of the news about fight. The general ran into a fort and started writing the infromation to Hakaisha. Once he finished he sent it on messenger pigeon.  
  
^.~  
  
After a few hours a bird landed on a window of a temple. A man opened the window and removed the letter from his leg.   
  
"So I have a report on the Batousai." Hakaisha opened to letter and began to read. Once he finished the letter he smirked and walked back to his chair.   
  
"So he only used his Ryu Sien, his favorite attack. I need more information than that. I know a lot about his Battoujutsu. I need to find out more about his Hiten Mitsuruge style." Hakaisha looked back at the letter and stared at the other attack from a different man with the Battousai. "Futeanokiwami huh, just another loser attack from a loser.  
  
^.~  
  
"Haachewww!" Sanosuke sneezed. "Must be the trees."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thats it. I know, it's kinda boring but it will all add up to the climax. Next chapter will be better.  
  
I know I have some spelling errors on some japanese words but i'll get them better.  
  
Next chapter, Kenshin and Sanosuke make it to the Aoiya and meet some old friends. They might get a little help fighting on Kakushibyou Temple. But first they might have a little interference from a strong fighter from Hakaisha.   
  
Read&Review Pleaze! 


	5. Aoshi, The Changed Man

Chapter #5  
  
I ONLY GOT ONE REVIEW ;.;!!!!!!!! U peoples are mean! Look at all the hard work and dedication I put into my story! JK ^^'  
  
Well this chapter Kenshin and Sanosuke make their entrance into Kyoto. Alliances are made to save Kaoru and action occurs. Time is running out Kenshin and Sanosuke need to hurry and defeat Hakaisha to save Kaoru before the poison takes full affect.  
  
Disclaimer: I own!!!!! nobody in this fic besides Hakaisha and Chuo ^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aoshi, The Changed Man  
  
"Haaaaaa!" Misao yawned sitting up in her futon. The morning sun had just risen and roosters were crowing.  
  
Misao jumped up in a backflip and streched. She then put on her clothes and fixed her futon. 'Today is such a beautiful one.' She heard breakfast being made in the kitchen of the Aoiya.   
  
She walked to the sliding door and looked out her room to see a familiar face walking down the hall towards her, "Lord Aoshi!" Misao yelled in excitment. She was glad that he was staying at the Aoiya and never leaving. She was also glad that he had taken an oath to no longer wish for the title of the strongest but to use his swords to protect his loved ones. He also realized the truth in what Kenshin had said, the will to live. He would no longer throw his life away to protect anything, but to keep living on.   
  
"Misao," he said calmly a she ran in front of him. Aoshi saw the big smile on her face and couldn't help but make a small fraction of a smirk on his lips. 'I don't need to seek anything, anymore. I can stay here and be free from battles and chaos. I'm fine here.'  
  
She saw the small smirk he had on his lips and she couldn't help but smile a little bigger, "Lord Aoshi, are ya ready for the training today! I am, I wanna show you my moves and how I got better since the last time you saw me. You might beat me but I dont mind." She spoke quickly and excitedly. She was even on her heals.  
  
Aoshi looked at her big green eyes. Misao always made him feel at ease. She was the part of him that was happy. "Yes, Misao, but breakfast is first."  
  
Misao patted her stomach as it growled. She rubbed the back of her head and said, "You're right, it would be hard to fight with an empty stomach. Well, lets go!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him along with her.  
  
Aoshi was jerked into the dineing room of the Aoiya, there was the Kyoto Oniwaban group eating breakfast.   
  
Okina rose and said, "Aoshi, Misao. What took you so long?" He said sort of slyly.   
  
Misao blushed and Aoshi shook his head.   
  
"Yes, Misao, and why are you holding hands?" Ominea said with a small giggle.   
  
Misao was really red, she removed her hand from his own and sat at the table. She could tell she was really red. 'That was so embarrasing! Stupid Gramps, always making comments. Ominea had to make it worse!' She took a deep breath and looked at Aoshi sitting at the other end of the table. 'Aoshi...' She then smiled and looked down at her plate. 'Nothing can go wrong now that Aoshi is back, and he can protect me now Hannya.' Misao grabbed her chop sticks and stuffed her food into her mouth.  
  
^.~  
  
"Ohhhhh, Kenshin, I'm really really hungry!" Sanosuke wined as his stomach let off tremors of growls. They had been walking all night and hadn't ate anything in 2 days. Their stomachs were starting to take control of their brains.  
  
"I know Sano but we're almost to the Aoiya and I know they will be nice enough to give us some food." Kenshin told him about to pass out from hunger. His stomach growled loudly and the people in the streets laughed. "Alright Sano lets go!" Kenshin yelled running towards the Aoiya.  
  
"You better not be getting there before me so you can have most of the food!" Sano roared as he caught up to Kenshin's speed.   
  
Kenshin saw this and yelled, "It's mine, all mine!" Kenshin then kicked his pace into God-Like-Speed mode and took off around the corner.  
  
"NO FAIR!" Sano picked up a bucket he found at the corner and threw it at the back of his head. "YES!" Sano then passed him up with a, "hahahaha, sucker!"  
  
Kenshin pulled out his reverse blade sword and ran up to Sano. "You're not getting there before me!" Kenshin took is sword and hit the back of Sanosuke's legs and tripped him.   
  
"Ahhhhh!" Sano fell with a thud on his butt.   
  
Kenshin smirked and sheathed his sword as he ran. He was almost to the Aoiya and Sanosuke was no where to be seen. All of a sudden Sanosuke jumped off a building and ran besides Kenshin.   
  
"You thought you lost me didn't you!" Sano then grabbed Kenshin by the neck and started choking him as they ran.   
  
"ORORORORORORO!" Kenshin was lossing air and was on the verge of passing out. Kenshin pulled out his sword a little and hit Sano in the stomach with the hilt of his sword.   
  
Sano spat but didn't let go. Kenshin grabbed his throat to and started yelling. "It's mine! It's mine!"  
  
Okina walked out of the Aoiya and saw two men choking each other as they ran towards him. 'What the?' After they got a little closer Okina noticed it was Kenshin and his friend. "What are they doing?" He then heard their words. "The food is mine! You're not getting any."   
  
Okina yelled at the guys to stop but they were to caught up to listen. "Himura, stop this!" They didn't listen again and ran into Okina.   
  
They all landed on top of each other and Okina was stuck on the bottom. But Kenshin and Sano were still fighting. Then Misao walked out.   
  
She saw Okina laying google eyed beneath the two choking each other. If she didn't get Okina out he might sufficate.   
  
Misao screamed at the top of her lungs. "HIMURA YOU RED HAIRED JERK, GET OFF OF GRAMPS!"   
  
Suddenly Kenshin and Sano stopped and looked at Misao standing over them. Then they looked down and saw Okina below.   
  
"I, he, we, wanted, um, sorry?" They said in unison.  
  
"Will you please get off of gramps." Misao said impatiently. She turned back to the Aoiya and yelled, "Kurojo, can you come out here please!"  
  
Moments later Kurojo walked out and looked at Okina, "What happened?"  
  
"Somebody ran him over." Misao said looking at an embarrased Kenshin and Sanosuke. "He's just passed out, he'll be okay."  
  
"Yes, Misao." Kurojo picked up Okina and carried him back into the Aoiya.  
  
"I'm very sorry Miss Misao, that I am. We we're just really hungry and our stomachs took control of out sences, that they did." Kenshin said still embarased.  
  
"You were just hungry?" Misao bursted into laughter. "Well, we just got done eating breakfast we have some food left over so if you..." Misao stopped and noticed they had already went into the Aoiya.   
  
"Men..." she sighed.  
  
**  
  
In the Aoiya, Ominea served Kenshin and Sanosuke some breakfast. They ate it up so quickly she didn't even have to to go back into the kitchen before they asked for more. She served them the last bit and they both were satisfied.   
  
"Sano." Kenshin spoke.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm sorry for tripping you, hitting you with the hilt of my sword and choking you, that I am."  
  
"Its okay buddy, sorry for hitting ya with the bucket and choking ya also." Sano winked and patted his stomach. "Well, I'm full."  
  
"Did you enjoy your meal?" a familiar voice spoke from behind them.  
  
Kenshin and Sanosuke both stood up and looked behind, there they saw Aoshi in his trench coat. He stood there with his hands in his pockets as he leaned against the wall.   
  
"Aoshi." Kenshin spoke suprisingly. Kenshin looked in his eyes and senced a change in him. "Aoshi, you've changed, that you have."  
  
Aoshi looked up at him and walked towards them. "Yes, yes I have."  
  
"Is it because of what I said when we last fought?"  
  
"Yes, everything you said was true. I no longer wish to be the strongest. I have my friends here, and I can be the strongest to them and for them." Aoshi stopped a few feet in front of Kenshin.  
  
"I see, are you done with killing?"  
  
Aoshi looked at his hand balled it into a fist, "If the occasion calls for it here, then I will do any means nessisary to protect my friends. That's what I should have done from the beginning." Aoshi looked over Kenshin and noiced some desperation in his face, "What troubles you Battousai?"   
  
Kenshin looked down and balled his fists. "A man, a man named Hakaisha has pulled me into a battle I can't ignore."  
  
Aoshi cocked an eyebrow and said, "How so?"  
  
"I think we better sit down on this." Sanosuke suggested to the two of them.  
  
When they were seated Kenshin continued. "Hakaisha's master was one of the many men I killed during the revolution. He seeks revenge on me for killing his master and did something so crule to make me fight him." Kenshin stopped and took a deep breath. "Miss Kaoru, was struck down by one of his poisons. Only he has the cure to the poison. In a week Miss Kaoru might die, that she will. That's why I have to go to Kakushibyou Temple and face him..."  
  
"Wait," Aoshi cut him off.  
  
"What is it?" Sanosuke asked.  
  
"Kakushibyou Temple? He want's you to fight him there?"  
  
"Yeah, is there a problem?"  
  
"Kakushibyou Temple is known for a strong demon monster that lives in it. Back when I was a child I heard many stories of men going in there and never returning. One day when I was 14 I went to the top of the mountain where the temple lay and heard a mighty roar from inside. I knew not what lay ahead but I didn't stop running until I got here. If there really is a demon in that Temple, this man Hakaisha may have another reason for you to enter. He may want to stall you so that your woman, Kaoru will die and you will be raged and turn into Battousai. Many people already know about you and your lifestile. Hakaisha will want you to be Battousai when he fights you."   
  
"Yes, but you should know Aoshi, I have the will to live and will not turn back into Battousai now. I have already mastered the final attack of the Hiten Mitsuruge stlye and you already know it, that you do." Kenshin told him still thinking about this demon that lives in the temple, and Miss Kaoru.  
  
Aoshi removed his trench coat and pulled apart his clothes, there was a scar running diagnol on his chest. "This is what you left me Battousai, as long as it's there I know you are stronger, and I finally accept that."  
  
"Geez, Kenshin." Sano was blue in the face at the huge scar. He rubbed his own chest looking at Aoshi's.   
  
Kenshin rubbed the back of his head in embarrasment, then went back to explaining. "Me and Sano would like it if you help us defeat anyone that might come against us. We don't know who is waiting for us atop of the mountain. We could really use your help, that we could."  
  
"I'll help you Battousai, but I know what's waiting for you at the top of that moutain."  
  
"What?" Sanosuke questioned.  
  
"If that demons there, death."  
  
"Poor Miss Kaoru..." Misao whispered as she entered the room. They all turned and wasn't suprised to see here there, they knew she was listening to every word since the beginning of the conversation.   
  
"Miss Misao." Kenshin said sadly. He knew that Miss Misao really cared for Miss Kaoru. They had protected each other and got along well.  
  
"Himura, you are gonna save her aren't you!? I mean, you have too!" Misao was on the verge of tears. The pain and sadness were written all over her face and eyes.   
  
"I'm going to save her Miss Misao, that I am."   
  
Misao balled her fists and looked down, "I'm going with you," she said through clenched teeth.   
  
"No Misao." Aoshi told her. "It's dangerous for you to be going."  
  
Misao looked up and yelled, "No! I care about Miss Kaoru as much as Himura does. I want to save her! She helped me when I was fighting with Kamitari! I owe it to her! Do you understand!?" Misao breathed.   
  
"Miss Misao, this isn't safe for you. There's a chance some of Hakaisha's men will attack the Aoiya, that there is. Stay here and protect this place." Kenshin told her standing up. He walked to her and looked at the tears fall from her eyes. He placed his hands on her shoulders and she looked up. "I promise to bring back the cure that will save Miss Kaoru. Don't worry, Aoshi and Sanosuke will help me and we'll be back, okay?"   
  
Misao wiped her eyes and nodded. Kenshin let go and Misao walked over to Aoshi who was now standing. She looked into his ice blue eyes and said, "Lord Aoshi, please be careful." Misao then wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug.  
  
Aoshi wrapped an arm around her and said, "I'll be fine Misao. Take care of everyone else here."   
  
Misao looked up and smiled, "I will." She let go and heard 5 awes all together. When she turned she saw Kurojo, Shurojo, Maskami, Ominea, and Gramps smiling at her. "WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT!" Misao backed away and stood next to Kenshin.   
  
"Lets be going, Battousai." Aoshi put back on his coat and grabbed his two Kodatchies (sp?) in one sheath.   
  
"Right," Kenshin and Sanosuke said in unison.   
  
When they reached the outside of the Aoiya there was a man dressed in all black standing in front of them. "Now, where do you think you're going?"  
  
"Who are you?" Kenshin asked grabbing the sheath of his sword.  
  
"Chuo, Lord Hakaishi want's me to play with ya a little." He reached with both hands behind his head and pulled out two long swords. "Now, I think we'll play a game of death!" Chuo laughed and Kenshin, Sanosuke and Aoshi stood firm.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HEHEHEHEHHEHE I love putting cliffhangers on exciting chapters.   
  
You'd never think Aoshi would turn into a good guy and fight along side Kenshin. We'll if you've seen the episode where Kenshin was fighting Aoshi he knocked some sence into him, literally. ^^'  
  
Next chapter the action begins. Why is Hakaisha sending out men to kill Kenshin when he wants too himself? Does he have another objective? If you read the previous chapter you might get the answer. Who will win the battle? You'll have to find out in the next chapter ^.~  
  
Read&Review 


	6. The 3 Unable to Attack?

Chapter #6!  
  
Hey people! Are you still alive, me haven't been getting reviews. Well, I promise to put action in this chapter.. Heheheheh! The romace will be at the end of the story just to let you know okay. I'm sorry if you people are getting tired of waiting but Im working up to the final climax and the resolution. Don't worry, all you fangirls will love the ending! And if you don't you can shun me ^.~!  
  
This chapter: Aoshi, Kenshin, and Sanosuke begin fighting with Chuo. Later in the battle Misao joins in, but I can't give it away. Enjoy the chapter!.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm freakin serious, I have no clue who owns Rurouni Kenshin. O.o  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The 3 Unable to Attack!?  
  
"Lord Hakaisha, will not allow you to leave until I've dealt with you. So I suggest you draw your swords and defend yourselves, because you wont be able to lay one attack on me!" Chuo smirked and licked the blades of both his swords. 'The Battousai and the leader of the Oniwaban, Aoshi Shinomori will have no idea what hit them, when I begin my Shinkansen.'   
  
"Answer me something, Chuo. Why did Hakaisha send you to kill me when he wants to himself." Kenshin asked holding his Batoujutsu stance.   
  
Chuo held one sword above his head and the other in front of himself. Similar to Aoshi's stance. "I'm affaird that information is classified. But If you really want to know, I'll tell you when you're dead." He smirked and began hopping up and down.  
  
"Kenshin, isn't that Sojirou's Shukuchi?" Sano asked balling his right fist.  
  
Kenshin observed Chuo's movements and stance. 'It's similar to the Shukuchi but somewhat different. When Sojirou attempted the Shukuchi, he started by tapping one foot and the hopping on each, one at a time. But Chuo is hopping on both.' Kenshin looked over at Sano and said, "It might be a type of Shukuchi, but not the same as Sojirou's."  
  
Chuo spoke as he hopped. "You're wrong Battousai, my speed far surpasses the Shukuchi. One step higher than it..."  
  
"The Shinkansen..." Aoshi said pulling out his Kodatchii's(sp?). "It's speed that surpasses any other. But there is one flaw..." Aoshi said taking his stance.  
  
"What?" Kenshin and Sano said in unison.  
  
"Though you can't see him, it takes powerful steps to gain speed. With this dirt ground we'll be able to see his every move." Aoshi said with an evil smirk. "Too bad for you." He said to Chuo.  
  
"For a man who went insane you sure know a lot. But..." Chuo used the Shinkansen and ran down the street and back in a matter of seconds, leaving nothing but the tiniest of a dust trail. When he stopped he held up his swords. "I am the master of the Shinkansen, so mine is pefect over all!" He said with an evil laugh.  
  
"Kenshin." Sanosuke said a little worried.  
  
Kenshin jumped off the stairs of the Aoiya and on the street in front of Chou. "There is always a flaw in any attack or move. All we need to do is find it." Kenshin held his Battoujutsu stance again and waited for his move.  
  
Chuo hopped again still laughing, "I promise you Battousai, you will find no flaw in my move!" Chuo then ran with his extreme speed towards Kenshin.  
  
"Yhaaaaaaa!" Kenshin yelled as he attacked with his Battoujutsu.   
  
Their swords met and they gave each other sturn looks. Then Chuo filped his other sword and swung it. Kenshin jumped back but manged to get a small gash on his shoulder.   
  
Aoshi jumped down and attacked with his Double Kodatchii attack. But Chuo was too fast for that move and ran around him. Aoshi turned and it became a duel of double swords. But Chuo had the upper hand with his long swords. Aoshi fought, both were even but only Chuo landed the attacks on Aoshi, and all Aoshi could do was defend himself.  
  
"Now's my chance." Sano said to himself and ran up behind Chuo. He held his right fist back and prepared to hit him with his Futaenokiwami.   
  
Chuo senced it and ran with his Shinkansen. He stopped to be head on with Kenshin's Kuza Ryu Sien, which cannot be blocked nor dodged. But like Sojirou, when Kenshin was fighting him, Chuo avoided it.  
  
Chuo landed on top of the Aoiya and crossed his swords. "So Battousai, a new attack I haven't heard about, The Kuza Ryu Sien. very interesting. If I had moved a second later I would be on the ground right now. But thanks to my Shinkansen I could dodge it." Chuo then laughed again.  
  
"Damnit, I'm getting sick and tired of that annoying laugh!" Sano yelled next to Aoshi. "You should stay still and fight like a man!" Sano yelled in a rage.  
  
He stopped laughing a looked at Sanosuke, "Now, where's the fun in that, I have all of you chasing me like dogs." He then looked Aoshi, "You're Kodatchii attacks are way too slow to defeat me, I don't think you are a formidable enemy towards me."  
  
"Lets just see about that," with great speed Aoshi jumped on top of the Aoiya and attacked. Aoshi used his rage on him and moved faster than before, and this time Chuo was the one on the defensive. "You should never underestamate someone you've never fought before! Double Kodatchii!" Aoshi crossed his swords to his neck and prepared to cut his throat.   
  
"And you should never underestamate the power of the Shinkansen!" Chuo knocked Aoshi's sword up and left him vonerable. He then knocked Aoshi off the Aoiya and to the ground with great force.  
  
Misao saw this as she exited the Aoiya to see what was going on. There was Aoshi falling towards the ground with blood dripping from his stomach. "Lord Aoshi!" Misao yelled as she ran to his side as he fell. She looked at the wound in his stomach and noticed it wasn't so bad. Aoshi had managed to drop one of his Kodatchii's in front of him when Chuo attacked. So he managed only to cut his side.   
  
"Lord Aoshi, are you alright?" Misao asked with watery eyes.  
  
Aoshi looked up at Chuo still standing on the top of the Aoiya smiling with his annoying grin. He then looked at Misao and sat up. Misao looked down at his side wound and prepared to treat to it, but Aoshi stopped her.   
  
"I'm fine Misao, go back into the Aoiya." Aoshi stood up and turned towards Kenshin who was looking up at Chuo.  
  
"Be careful okay!" Misao turned and ran into the Aoiya but looked out at the battle.  
  
"Battousai, we need to stop his speed. That's the key in this battle." Aoshi walked up to Kenshin holding his side.  
  
"I know, I've already figured out a way, that I have. We all need to attack at different times but when we do we all fight him when we come together." Kenshin called over Sano and then went over the plan.  
  
Chuo crossed his arms and observed them chattering together. 'They must be plotting, it's no good. They'll have no way to beat my Shinkansen.' When they all broke apart Chuo said, "Are you done wasting time?"  
  
"Shut up!" Sanosuke yelled.  
  
"Are you all ready?" Kenshin asked and they both nodded. "Then lets go!"  
  
Kenshin jumped up along with Aoshi. Kenshin started fighting Chuo and he blocked every attack with a smile, "I don't know what you're planning but it's not working."   
  
"Now!" Kenshin yelled.  
  
Aoshi jumped above them and used an arial attack but, Chuo using his other sword, blocked it. 'What's this?!' Aoshi was attacking with one Kotdatchii and Kenshin was still fighting him. 'They're attaching to me when I'm using my Shinkansen. Damnit!'   
  
"Again Aoshi!" Kenshin yelled again.  
  
Aoshi pulled out his other Kodachii and jumped above again.  
  
Chuo used this chance to get away but Kenshin moved around him and pulled back his arms. "Sanosuke!"  
  
"Right!" Sanosuke came up and yelled, "Futaenokiwami!"   
  
"Fools!" Chuo yelled as he jumped up out of Kenshin's grasp. "Hahaha! You failed!"   
  
"Wrong!" Aoshi yelled from up behind him.   
  
Chuo turned and threw his sword, something Aoshi wasn't expecting. Aoshi blocked it and was punched back onto the Aoiya roof, next to Kenshin.  
  
"Kenshin, it didn't work!" Sanosuke yelled looked at him jumping down.  
  
"Hahaha, your petty acts wont work on me! Hahahah.. what?" Chuo yelled as dagers pierced his skin. 'What is this?'  
  
"Yah!" Misao jumped up and kicked him down on the ground.   
  
"A... girl!" Chuo said falling unconscious.  
  
"Yes!" Misao jumped up and yelled. She turned back to the top of the Aoiya roof and looked at the three guys. She then noticed the shocked looks on Kenshin and Sanosuke's face. Aoshi was merely staring hard. "Umm, what?"  
  
Kenshin jumped down in front of her, still looking very shocked. "How, how did you do that Miss Misao?"  
  
Misao blushed and rubbed the back of her head. "Well, he wasn't really paying attention and he was in the air and it's hard to dodge anything in the air so I took the oppertunity to attack." Misao smiled and looked over at the man laying stunned.  
  
Kenshin smiled and sheathed his sword. "You suprised me Miss Misao, that you have."  
  
Sano came running towards Chuo's unconscious body and kicked him in the head. "Hahahahahaha, who's laughing now!" Sano then place a foot on his stomach and place his hands on his sides. "Hahahahah! hahahaha..."  
  
"Oh shut up, moron." A voice said from behind him.  
  
"Moron? Sai, Saito!" Sanosuke yelled as he turned. It was Saito alright, with his police uniform on and his narrow eyes. "What are you doing here!" Sanosuke yelled with anger.  
  
"I heard the Battousai was dealing with one of the criminals we've been tracking for a month already. I'm here to take his man in." Saito said walking passed Sanosuke.   
  
"Why does he have to be hear, all he'll do is call me a moron." Sanosuke said under his breath.  
  
"Saito." Kenshin said as he walked up to him.  
  
Saito smirked and looked at the man they'd just defeated. "I think the police will be getting a lot of information out of this one. Good job girl, I saw the whole thing." Saito said looking over at Misao.  
  
"So, are you going to be fighting with us?" Kenshin asked with a small smile.  
  
"After I bring this one in, I'll be meeting you at the temple." Saito picked up Chuo and walked away.   
  
"Don't get killed Battousai, we still have a score to settle." He said as he walked down the street.  
  
"Looks like we have Hejimea Saito with us now." Aoshi said sheating both of his Kodatchii's.   
  
"Yes, that we do." Kenshin said still looking at Saito walking away.  
  
"Before you go Aoshi, we have to treat to your wound." Misao said running to him and helping him into the Aoiya.  
  
"Well, Kenshin, fighting Hakaisha and his men will be easy now, all we have to do is take them down!" Sanosuke said proudly.  
  
"You know Sano, you sounded a little like Saito when you said that." Kenshin then was hit very hard on the head by an angry Sanosuke.   
  
"Oroooooo!" Kenshin said as he hit the ground.  
  
^.~  
  
A man stormed into Hakaisha's quarters with a piece of paper in hand. The man bowed and said, "Lord Hakaisha, we have a report on the Battousai and Chuo's fight." The man gave Hakaisha the paper and left the room.  
  
"Kuza Ryu Sien, interesting..." Hakaisha looked over the rest and called in one of his men.   
  
"Yes my lord?" The servant asked.  
  
"Get as much information as you can on the Kuza Ryu Sien."   
  
"Yes, sir." The man took the paper and walked out.  
  
"It wont be long now."  
  
^.~  
  
"Kenshin, Kenshin... Ken..." Kaoru was mumbling as she gripped the sheets of her futon.   
  
"Megumi, how's she?" Yahiko asked looking at Kaoru's pale form.  
  
Megumi took Kaoru's hand and patted it. "She no longer has a fever but she's still getting worse. I say she has about 9 days until she might..." Megumi couldn't say it. It wasn't easy telling anyone that someone could die. It was very hard to admit to herself that one of her friends was going to die also.   
  
"Stupid Hakaisha doing this to Kaoru!" Yahiko slammed his fist on the floor of Kaoru's room. "Kenshin better beat him terribly when he fights him, or if he already did." Yahiko stood and went to the door. "I'm going for a walk."  
  
Megumi nodded and set Kaoru's hand down. "Hang on there Kaoru, Sir Ken will save you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's it!  
  
As it says in the title, it only the 3 guys couldn't attack but I never said Misao couldn't ^.~  
  
Well, as you can see, I added Saito to my story and fighting will be a lot easier. But I can't tell you of the battles farther in the story. The Shinkansen is something I made up okay ^^  
  
Shinkansen- Bullet Speed  
  
Next chapter: The 4 guyz set off to Kakushibyou Temple to fight whatever lay ahead. I promise I wont hurt anyone, that bad. hehehehe  
  
Read&Review! 


	7. Answer Thy Riddle!

Chapter #7!  
  
You know, I have a lil bit of writers block. I swear, this has never happened to me before. Well, hopefully this chapter wont be that bad, I usually do a good job as I go.   
  
I guess in this chapter: The 4 guyz go to the top of Kakushibyou Temple and find out what Aoshi said about a demon being true. But in order for you to pass alive is to answer a riddle. Sorta like the sphinkx. I'm useing this riddle straight out of the 4th Harry Potter book, lets see if some of my readers can get the riddle right, and lets also see if our fighters can figure it out.  
  
Disclaimer: Why hasn't anyone told me who owns Rurouni Kenshin? Oh well.  
  
(BTW: Kenshin will now show at 11:00pm on Cartoon Network on Saturdays)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Answer Thy Riddle!  
  
Aoshi looked at Kenshin staring blankly at wall across from him. Misao was tending to his wounds and saying how happy she was that he was alright. 'Battousai, what could you be thinking about?' Aoshi thought still staring at him.  
  
"But Kenshin, you were always able to go back to nomal again, no matter how close you get to being the battousai, you'll alway be the person you really are, a wanderer who doesn't kill!" Kenshin whispered those words Kaoru had said, to himself. 'Miss Kaoru, your words helped me defeat Shishio, that they did. But now...' Kenshin lowered his head and sighed, "I don't know what to do."  
  
"Hey Kenshin, what's wrong?" Sanosuke asked sitting next to him. "You look terrible."  
  
"I feel terrible Sano, that I do." Kenshin raised his head and stared up at the celing of the Aoiya. "Its just, Miss Kaoru was always there to give me words of encouragement, but now..." Kenshin sighed heavily.  
  
"You feel bad that those words Missy had always said are no longer there to help you." Sanosuke finished for him.  
  
"Exactly." Kenshin looked down at his hands and saw a small bead of water fall on them, soon many more came and he realized his was crying, "Miss Kaoru." Kenshin breathed.  
  
"Hey buddy, don't worry. I know Missy, though she's in pain right now, she's hoping that you come back and save her. I bet she's thinking that you won't let her down. So cheer up. Missy is always with ya, no matter where you go." Sanosuke said cheerfully.  
  
Kenshin wiped his eyes and looked over at Sanosuke. "Thanks for that Sano; you're right, Miss Kaoru is always with me; I'm with her too." Kenshin got up and walked over to Aoshi, seeing that Misao was all done with the bandages.  
  
Aoshi looked over to him and said, "Battousai, I really hate knowing that I've gotten injured and you didn't."  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin smiled and waved his hands in front of him, "Aoshi, you shouldn't feel bad about that, it's just that you fought the guy more than me and you got hurt from that." He said that really fast, almost too fast for Aoshi to hear, but he understood the message.  
  
Aoshi smirked and stood with the help of Misao. "Well, when is Hajime, Saito going to be here?"   
  
Sanosuke snorted at the sound of Saito's name.  
  
"I don't know, the sun is about to set and Miss Kaoru has very little time left. We need to go now." Keshin looked over at Sanosuke and he nodded and walked over to him. Kenshin then looked back at Aoshi and said, "Are you ready?"  
  
Aoshi pushed Misao aside and walked towards the door, "I'm always ready for a battle."  
  
"Be careful you guys!" Misao yelled as they all walked down the street, following Aoshi's lead.  
  
After a while of walking they reached the high mountain and at the top lay Kakushibyou Temple, the "demon", Hakaisha, and the cure to the poison that Kaoru was struck down by. At the base of the mountain was a huge door, and Saito was leaning against it, waiting.  
  
"Well, it took you long enough to get here. I've been waiting over an hour." He said walking up to them.  
  
"Saito, we thought you were going to met us at the Aoiya," Kenshin said looking a little suprised.  
  
Saito smirked and crossed his arms, "I knew you were going to be too impatient, Battousai. So I decided to wait for you, Aoshi Shinomori and the Moron."  
  
Sanosuke boiled with anger, "I HATE YOU, YOU STUPID MUFFFFFUF!" Sanosuke yelled but Kenshin ran behind him and covered his mouth with his hands.  
  
"Sano, please save your fighting for later!" Kenshin said struggling to hold Sanosuke back from Saito.  
  
Saito just chuckled and turned back to the door. "I don't have time for amatures, I'm waiting for the real fighters."   
  
Sanosuke was really heated. He swung his fists faster trying to get to him but Kenshin held on tight. (A/N: He's holding his mouth too ^_^ hahah)  
  
"Will you stop messing around, if we want to save the Battousai's woman we need to move on." Aoshi said walking up to the door.  
  
"Sano are you through now?" Kenshin asked lossening his grip.  
  
Sano breathed out and straightened up. "I'll be okay, just keep him away from me!" He yelled pointing at Saito's back.  
  
They all saw the huge door open and a tall man in a black cloak walked out.  
  
Kenshin grabbed the sheath of his sword, preparing to attack if the man was there to fight. Aoshi and Saito did the same and Sanosuke balled his right fist.  
  
"Calm down gentalmen, I'm not the one you're intended to fight. The ones you'll be fighting lay beyond this door, but before you can fight Lord Hakaisha and his 3 best fighters you have to pass the Dokudokushii. He's the beast of Kakushibyou Temple. His form is a body of a snake and a head of a man. You'll have to answer something correctly to pass through alive." The man opened the door and held his hand out, "I am Hideaki and I will guide you to where you're lives end," he said with a smirk.  
  
Saito and Aoshi walked in first and then they were followed by Kenshin and Sanosuke, none of them took their attention off of the man named Hideaki. When the doors closed the tortches on the walls of the huge room lit. The sight before them was horrid. Bones of men were scattered all over and the room stunck with the scent of death.  
  
"Geez Kenshin, these guys must have been really stupid not to be able to answer a question from a snake with the head of a man. I mean I feel sorry for them and all but honestly." Sanosuke said feeling kinda of sick.  
  
"Look there," Aoshi said pointing to a door across the room that said "Hakaisha" on it.  
  
Hideaki walked in front of them with the same smirk upon his face. "You wont be able to get to him until you pass this test." Hideaki moved his foot over a button on the floor and stepped on it. The floor began to shake slightly and the sound of hissing came from all around. "Behold, the Dokudokushii."  
  
"Ken... Kenshin!" Sanosuke said as the gaint snake with the man's head came towards them.   
  
Kenshin stared at it in shock but he then grabbed his hilt and stood firm. "Don't fear it Sano." Kenshin said looking at it slither around them.  
  
Aoshi unsheathed his kodachi's and stood his stance, "So this is the monster who is feared all over Kyoto, the Dokudokushii." Aoshi whispered.  
  
Hideaki spoke to the Dokudokushii, "These are your new victims! Ask them your question and see if you let them go through or have yourself a feast!"  
  
"I really don't like this guy," Sanosuke said giving Hideaki a dirty look.  
  
The snake stopped in front of them still slithering around in one spot. "I see, me will ask you a riddle and you will answer correct, if not me will eat you," it hissed.  
  
"Go and say your riddle, but if we do answer wrong we wont be the ones to die." Saito said pulling out his sword.  
  
"Me will ask the question and if none of you can answer correct, me will eat you all!" The Dokudokushii said hissing loudly.  
  
Saito turned and looked at Kenshin, "Let the Moron answer first, I doubt he'll get it correct."  
  
Sanosuke frowned and said, "I'll get it right, just you watch!" He looked back at the Dokudokushii and held his fist high, "Say the stupid riddle!"  
  
The snake hissed and spoke evily, "First think of the person who lives in disguise, who deals in secrest and tells naught but lies. Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend, the middle of middle and end of end? And finally give me the sound often heard during the search for a hard-to-find word. Now string them together, and answer me this, which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?"   
  
Sanosuke looked back at Kenshin with swirly eyes, "What?!" Sanosuke then looked back at the snake and said, "Say it again?"  
  
The Dokudokushii repeated it and Sanosuke thought for a moment. 'Now lets see, someone who lives in disguise can be a bunch of things. Last thing to mend, middle of middle and end of end? What the heck is that suppose to mean? Lets see, umm... What you say to find a hard to find word, um is one! But let me see about the rest, a creature you'd be unwilling to kiss? Saito is one I wouldn't kiss for sure. I got it!' Sanosuke turned back to everyone and said, "I know what it is, it has to be what he is!" Sanosuke turned back towards the Dokudokushii and said, "A Snake!"   
  
"No." It hissed.  
  
Kenshin fell, and Aoshi and Saito sweatdropped.   
  
"What a moron." Saito said shaking his head in shame.  
  
"I gave it my best," Sanosuke said sadly.  
  
Aoshi stepped up and said, "The answer is about a creature who sneaks around and is something no one would kiss, last thing to mend, a heart, a creature who sneaks around and breaks hearts. I will say a rat. (A/N: Aoshi isnt as smart as he looks)  
  
"Good observation but me says you're wrong." The snake laughed and said, "Two more wrong and I get to feast!"  
  
Saito walked up next and said, "This will not be hard for me, repeat the riddle." So the Dokudokushii did and Saito thought quietly. "I creature who sneaks around, I say a Dragon."  
  
"Hahahah, wrong, close but wrong! Now..." It looked over towards Kenshin who was walking forward. "This little one will not be able to answer!"  
  
"You better get this right Battousai, if not, we'll be wasting a lot of time." Aoshi said beside him.  
  
"I won't answer incorrectly, that I wont." 'Miss Kaoru, help me through this.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAH, CLIFFHANGER!  
  
I'm sorry I had to do that to piss you people off and to keep you waiting!   
  
Don't worry, you'll see the outcome is a few dayz, but I wanna know how smart the readers are! Can you answer the riddle, its rather easy ya know. You just have to THINK! I got it wrong when I read it in the book but then I got it right after I thought a lil.  
  
Thankx wolfpup for giving me the spelling corrections! ^_^  
  
Read&Review!  
  
Additional Info:  
  
I made up Dokudokushii and Hideaki.  
  
Dokudokushii- Venomous creature 


	8. Hakaisha's Assasins

Chapter #8!  
  
I'm almost to 10 chapters *phew* well, lemme tell you, it's far from over. I think I'll add a few more things to keep it interesting, but of course they'll be an ending.  
  
This Chapter: Kenshin answers the riddle. Is he right? Or is he wrong? The only way to find out is to read on!  
  
Disclaimer: By the next chapter i'll know who owns Kenshin!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hakaisha's Assasins!  
  
"Well, little man, me want's the answer to me riddle!" The Dokudokushii was growing impatient with every second Kenshin used to think.  
  
"I will have an answer, that I will!" Kenshin looked down at his feet and thought, 'If Saito and Aoshi couldn't get it, how can I? I need to think! Lets see, "a person who lives in disguise", an assassin is somewhat like that, but I don't think thats the answer, an assasin is like a spy, yes, that might be part of the answer, that it may be. Now, "middle of middle, end of end" does it mean the middle of a person, an object, or maybe.' Kenshin stopped his thoughts and counted his fingers.  
  
"Do you think the Battousai can actually do this?" Saito asked Aoshi.  
  
"If he doesn't, it wont be that hard to kill this creature." Aoshi responded, keeping his hands on the hilts on his Kodachis'.  
  
Kenshin finished counting his fingers and thought again, 'The middle of middle, and end of end, in the middle of the word "middle" is "d", and the end of the word "end" is "d". So I'm forming a word now. "Spyd" is what I have so far...'  
  
"Answer the riddle or me will feed!" The Dokudokushii yelled which caused everyone's heart to skip a beat.  
  
"I'm almost threw, be patient!" Kenshin yelled. He then went back to his thoughts. 'What you say when you try to get a hard-to-find word, um is one, "Spydum"? No that isn't it, that it's not. "A creature you'd be unwilling to kiss", so many things I would be unwilling to kiss. Lets see, I need to find a word that will match "a creature you'd be unwilling to kiss", but all I have is "Spyd", spyd-um, spyd-uh. Spyd-uh sounds a little like. I've got it, that I do!'  
  
Kenshin smirked and looked at the gaint snake. "I've got my answer."  
  
Sanosuke stepped next to Kenshin and looked at him, "Are you sure you know the answer?"   
  
Without taking his glare off of the gaint smake, he answered. "I have all the confidence I need. I know I've got this right."  
  
Sanosuke had no other doubts, "Answer away, buddy."  
  
"You say you have the answer, the answer to me riddle. Let's me hear it, little man." It hissed as it slithered around in one spot.  
  
"The answer was pretty easy when you think about it enough. I, being a samurai, mastered the technique of reading an apponents attack and understanding them. This wasn't any different, that it wasn't."  
  
"Just answer me riddle, so me can feed." The Dokudokushii licked its scally lips with its long tongue.  
  
"The answer of your riddle is a Spider." Kenshin answered strongly.  
  
"Thats right!" Sanosuke yelled as the clues all worked out is his head.  
  
"So that was the answer," Saito said feeling beaten by the Battousai.  
  
"AHHHHH! YOU, HIDEAKI! YOU SAID ME COULD FEED!" The Dokudokushii roared making everyone cover their ears and grasps their chest as their hearts vibrated.  
  
"Then FEED!" Hideaki yelled but the others didn't hear. He ran to the other door and watched as the creature advance on the remaining fighters.  
  
Kenshin was the first to notice the Dokudokushii approaching. "Everyone, we're going to have to fight!" Kenshin unsheathed his sword and ran towards the snake. "Hiten Mitsuruge Style, Ryu Sen!" He attacked but missed his target, the snake easily dodged it due to its great speed. 'It's fast.'   
  
"ME WILL FEED!" The roared causing Kenshin to fall and grasp his chest; leaving him vonurable.  
  
"Kenshin!" Sanosuke yelled though the roar of the snake cause a murmur in his chest. He ran and picked up Kenshin away from the Dokudokushii's attack.  
  
When he reached Aoshi and Saito he fell to the ground, breathing hard. "Geez, that really hurt." He said through thin breaths.  
  
Kenshin rose and looked down at Sanosuke worriedly, "Are you ok, Sano?"   
  
Without opening his eyes or moving, he answered, "Yeah I'm gonna be fine. You go kill the stupid thing."  
  
"Let's go Battousai." Aoshi said unsheathing his swords. "Double Kodachi!" He threw his swords and scrapped the creature's side. It roared as the second sword peirced the same wound, causing it to bleed black blood. "ME FOOD WON"T KILL ME!" It yelled as it charged at Aoshi.   
  
Aoshi jumped over it and retreaved his swords.   
  
Kenshin attacked head on with Saito; Kenshin using the Ryu Sen and Saito using the Gatotsu.   
  
"AHHH!" The creature yelled as attacked by Aoshi before Kenshin and Saito could attack, but soon after, they did. The creature was cut down, no longer able to take another person's life.  
  
"We really didn't have to waste all that time trying to answer this things riddle, we could have killed it as easily as this." Saito said wiping the blood off of his sword.  
  
Kenshin looked down at the black blood on his sword, "Well, at least it wasn't the blood of a person." He heard Sanosuke groan and he ran over to him as he tried to get up from where he lied.  
  
Kenshin helped him up and asked, "Are you feeling better now since you're rested?"  
  
Sanosuke stood on his own and balled his fist. "Man, Kenshin, you didn't let me help kill the stupid thing," he whined.  
  
"You wouldn't have been any help, Moron." Saito commented.  
  
Kenshin held Sanosuke by the arms as he tried to get Saito, "Just let it go, Sano. Let it go!"  
  
"No, you let ME go Kenshin!" He yelled.  
  
"Stop playing, if you want to save Kaoru you better get over your differences. "Aoshi said as he walked towards Hideaki. "You." Aoshi said so cold it nearly froze Hideaki's heart as he shook in fear.   
  
'I hope they didn't hear me tell the Dokudokushii to attack them.' He backed up until he was stopped by the door leading to the awaiting fighters in the temple.  
  
"Are you going to lead us to you master, or are we going to have to kill you?" Aoshi stared at him with his cold blue eyes.   
  
"I-I i'm go-going to le-lead you, sir. Ri-right this way." Hideaki pulled open to large door and showed them the long white hallway. "This is where you shall meet your death, gentalmen." Hideaki said as his confidence returned. "Master Hakaisha has arranged fighters for each of you."  
  
"Who are you to tell us who we need to fight. We came to fight Hakaisha not his little servants." Sanosuke said pulling up his right fist.  
  
"I am the only one who knows how to get to him. And even if you decided to go straight to him, you'd never find him because he is hidden deep in the mountain." Hideaki said smartly.  
  
"Watch how you talk to us, some of us aren't that passive about fighting," Aoshi said looking over at Kenshin.  
  
"Well, here's a little introduction on what you're about to face. They're: Shikaku, Haneru, and Ryuujin. Each of them has a specialty. Shikaku is one of Hakaisha's favorites he will kill you without even thinking twice. He doesn't talk at all, all he knows is kill. Haneru loves to behead all of his targets, so you better watch your heads. Ryuujin is a god in the art of flame blades; being burned and cut at the same time is extremely painful. Well, gentalmen those are the men you are about to face. You can turn back or you can face your deaths." Hideaki then began to walk down the hall.  
  
"I got the Haneru guy, it sounds interesting." Sanosuke said with a smirk.  
  
"This Shikaku guy sounds a lot like me in some ways, but there can only be one Saito, so I'll have to kill him." Saito said with a tint of excitment.  
  
"I have no choice but to take Ryuujin," Aoshi walked forward and was followed by Saito.  
  
"Well, Kenshin, you're taking on the boss. This time you wont be all injured when you fight. I'll make sure to back you up just in case..."  
  
"No, the fight between me and Hakaisha stays between me and him. I don't want you to end up like Kaoru, Sano, that I don't." Kenshin them walked into the white hall.  
  
"Yeah..." 'Well, just like before, if you fall Kenshin, I'll make sure I pick you up."  
  
*  
  
After a while of walking they reached a door that said nothing but the word "death".   
  
"Here, gentalmen, is Shikaku's room, and at the end of the room is the door to get to the next fighter. Here, only one can fight, but of one dies, another can take his place and die also." Hideaki opened the door and sitting on a table was a young man about the age of Kaoru, their first apponent.   
  
He looked up and his gray eyes stared at Saito, who stepped up.   
  
"That, that is Shikaku, you have to get through him first." Hideaki then pointed to the door behind Shikaku, "That is the door that will lead you to your next apponent."  
  
"Introductions are no longer nessesary now, that they aren't. "Kenshin said looking at Saito's back. "Don't underestimate this boy, Saito."  
  
"Don't worry Battousai, I don't intend to lose to a boy, let alone die. We still have a score to settle." Saito said pulling out his sword and held his Gatotsu stance.  
  
Shikaku pulled out his sword and held the same stance.   
  
"What?" The group said in unison.   
  
"How does that boy know the Gatotsu?" Sanosuke asked staring in shock at the boy across from Saito.  
  
"I don't know, he couldn't be apart of the Shinsengumi. He must have just learned it."  
  
Saito smirked and spoke without fear, "I am the only one who can master this attack. This boy couldn't possibly defeat my Gatotsu.  
  
Shikaku played no emotion on his face. They just stared at each other until they attacked. The outcome made everyone stare in disbelief.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHA! ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!   
  
Yeah, I know all my readers want to kick my @$$ right now, but I had to do it. I still don't know how to end this fight yet. So be patient, okay!  
  
Next Chapter: The outcome of the attacks. What left everyone in disbelief? Find out in the next chapter, until then...  
  
Read&Review. 


	9. Shikaku's Past

Chapter #9!!!  
  
Hey people, I updated like I normally do ;,;. School didn't get in the way, YAY!  
  
Well, in this story, where was I? *Thinks* *drools* Ah! No, wait a tick... *Drools* Okay, we left off with Saito and that little freak named Shikaku. ^_^; Well, I left u at a cliffhanger so I better end it.  
  
In this Chapter: (BTW: Like I said b4, these chapters are gonna be kinda short because I wanna seperate each fight. This will be kinda long though.) We see the outcome of the two Gatotus'. Then the reason Shikaku is the way he is.  
  
Disclaimer: Oh Sh1t I forgot to look for the owner, oh, well... ^_^'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shikaku's Past  
  
'This boy must be leading me on, I will not let him make a fool out of me. I am the leader of the 3rd Shinsengumi squad! I am the only one capable of using the ultimate Gatotsu!' Saito attacked yelling, "You're dead boy!"  
  
Shikaku said nothing; he then attacked also.  
  
"Saito!" Kenshin yelled watching Shikaku's movements. 'It isn't the exact Gatotsu! He's holding his sword lower than Saito's.' "It's a trick Saito!"  
  
It was too late, the attacks connected and eveything went still and silent.  
  
Aoshi, Kenshin, and Sano stared incredulously. Saito and Shikaku were still until Saito fell to one knee.  
  
"Saito!" Sanosuke yelled looking over at him grabbing his side that was dripping blood.  
  
Shikaku reached for his shoulder and looked at the blood on his hand. Saito's attack had hit, but not enough to injure him fatally.   
  
Saito picked himself up while still holding his wounded side, "I don't understand how this boys attack connected. It was the same as my Gatotsu..." He said aloud but then recalled Shikaku's attack. "I see" Saito held his stance again and said, "You used the Gatotsu stance to throw me off so you could use your own. Your sword was lower and you instantly brought it up as my Gatotsu passed. Now that I've seen it, it wont work again."  
  
Shikaku mimiced Saito's stance again, ignoring his former words about his attack.   
  
"That boy, he seemed as if he's brainwashed or something." Sanosuke said staring at Shikaku and his emotionless face.  
  
"It seems like he is, that it does; I can still read his emotions. They're just held beyond his face now but when he attacks his eyes enlarge and you can see what he's feeling. The last attack showed fear, he was afraid that Saito was going to figure out his attack, then it changed to confidence after he hit him." Kenshin looked over at Saito who was about ready to attack again. "I don't think Saito can win this by reading his moves, but by his emotions when we moves."  
  
"You are wrong Battousai." Aoshi said calmly.  
  
"What?" Sanosuke said, looking questioningly at Aoshi.  
  
"This boy is merely playing around with Saito. Yes, he is hiding his moves until he does attack, but he still can be stopped. Only by attacking before he does." Aoshi said knowingly.  
  
Kenshin ignored him and looked back over at the two staring blankly at each other. "I don't think you're right Aoshi. This boy isn't playing. You need to play with his mind for him to stop."  
  
Aoshi eyed Kenshin but said no more, he merely turned back to the battle.  
  
"Yhaaaaa!" Saito yelled running towards Shikaku. They both swung their swords, but Shikaku mimiced every one of Saito's moves.  
  
"You see Battousai, he is just playing," Aoshi said still staring at the two.  
  
Saito looked at every move Shikaku was laying on him. 'This boy is trying to be me! I will not allow this. It's not right for there to be two Hejima Saito's!' Saito backed away and lowed himself yelling "Gatotsu Zero Style!" He stared unbelievingly as Shikaku used the same stance and he was almost hit by it. He jumped away and breathed heavily. The wound in his side was bleeding continuously and fighting wasn't making it any better. 'Damn, this boy is wearing me out. I'll need to hit him with all my Gatotsu's at once!'   
  
"Kenshin, do you think he can win this one?" Sanosuke asked looking at Saito's tired form.  
  
"We'll have to see what happens." Kenshin stared at Saito questioningly. 'What is he thinking?'  
  
Saito stood his Gatotsu stance and ran around the room, circling Shikaku. "You'll die with this attack, boy!" Saito attacked from above first, "Yhaaa!" Then with a blink of an eye it was all 4 styles of Gatotsu's in a row, but Shikaku wasn't the one who hit the floor.  
  
"Saito!" Kenshin yelled seeing him laying motionless on the floor. "Who is this boy?"  
  
Shikaku grabbed his right arm and dropped his sword. Saito had managed to hit him and pain and hurt showed clearly on Shikaku's face.  
  
'This boy must have went through great pains to be affected by pain like that.' "Shikaku!" Kenshin called to him.  
  
"What do you think you're doing Battousai? He won't talk to you, he only responds to Lord Hakaisha!" Hideaki said to him smartly.  
  
"Quiet! This boy is brainwashed by Hakaisha! He needs to be awakened, that he does!" Kenshin ran to Saito's side and saw that he was still alive and was regaining consciousness.   
  
Shikaku looked at the blood from his arm musingly. "Blood.." He whispered so no one could hear.  
  
"Battousai, what are you trying to do?" Aoshi asked himself staring at Kenshin with questioning eyes.  
  
Sanosuke smiled and raised his fist, "He's gonna save him from evil, like he's done to everyone he's come across!"   
  
Aoshi looked over at Sanosuke and understood his meaning. 'Yes, the Battousai has always saved ones who are currupt by evil.'  
  
"Ha, I'd like to see him try to get through to Shikaku! You wont be able too! Lord Hakaisha knows everything about Kenshin Himura and his battle. Lord Hakaisha has trained each one of his men to be under HIS control. Ha haha! Lord Hakaisha has trained Shikaku better then Soujiro Seta the Tenkin!"   
  
Kenshin twitched an eyebrow at this. 'Hakaisha really knows a lot about me. He has even trained everyone against me. He is really a man full of hate that wishes for revenge.' "Shikaku, why do you fight, is it because of hatred, or is it because you have lost yourself in battle, fear, or death." Kenshin yelled to him.  
  
Shikaku flintched a little at the last word Kenshin had said. "Death..." He whispered.   
  
Kenshin saw his lips move and heard a faint sound fall from his lips. "What is it, Shikaku?"   
  
"That's enough! Shikaku, finish him!" Hideaki yelled before anything else would happen.  
  
Shikaku ignored the pain in his arm and picked up his sword. "Death..." He whispered again.  
  
Kenshin stood his Battoujutsu stance and expected Shikaku's Gatotsu stance, "What?"   
  
"It's Battoujutsu..."Aoshi said dumbfounded.  
  
"Yes! Shikaku is the perfect killing machine! He can mimic any move he wants and make it even stronger!" Hideaki said in praise.  
  
Shikaku stood in front of Kenshin holding the Battoujutsu stance. His eyes were calm and blank but Kenshin could read him. "Death..." With that the two attacked.  
  
Kenshin landed behind him and yelled, "Hiten Mitsurugi style Kuzu Ryu Sen!" But Kenshin was knocked back with Battoujutsu before he could even attack.  
  
Shikaku held his sword in front of him and prepared to attack with the Kuzu Ryu Sen. Kenshin stared in shock as the wound in his stomach began to bleed but not heavily for Kenshin jumped back so the attack wouldn't prove fatal. Kenshin stood and held his Kuzu Ryu Stance also and watched Shikaku's face unblinkingly. 'This boy can't just mimic moves, anyone with that technique has to see the attack first before useing it. If he does attack with the Kuzu Ryu Sen his will be flawed because he hasn't seen the whole attack.'   
  
Shikaku blinked and they attacked with the Kuzu Ryu Sen. When the attacks ended Shikaku fell to one knee and Kenshin fell to the ground.   
  
"Kenshin!" Sanosuke yelled.   
  
"Yhaaaa!" Saito yelled attacking an unknowing Shikaku. When Saito ended the attack, Shikaku fell to the hard stone floor.  
  
"No, Saito!" Kenshin yelled standing up with only another small wound, but in his chest.  
  
"Don't worry Battousai, I didn't kill him, I merely injured him enough for him to fall unconscious." Saito said sheathing his sword.   
  
Kenshin looked him over and saw he only had a slash across his middriff and back. "Saito, are you okay?" Kenshin asked noticing him a little off balance.  
  
"I'll be fine, no boy will take my place in this world."  
  
"No..." Shikaku whispered as he got to his knees.  
  
All of them looked back at him and saw the hatred in his face.   
  
"After an attack like that... how is he still able to move?" Saito asked looking at Shikaku rising slowly.  
  
"Hahahah! Shikaku is a killing machine! He wont die until Lord Hakaisha says so!" Hideaki praised again, watching Shikaku rise from the late Gatotsu.  
  
"That's sick!" Sanosuke yelled balling his fist.  
  
"No!" Shikaku yelled as the blood from his wound spilled to the floor. "No, pain from anyone! No one, besides Lord!" Shikaku raised his bloody sword and stood firm in front of them all.   
  
"This boy has been tortured, that he has." Kenshin sheathed his sword and looked over at Shikaku's troubled face. To him it wasn't the face of a killer, it was a face of a lost child. (A/N: This is sorta like a cliche, he's really 17, like Kaoru) "Shikaku, what has Hakaisha done to you?"  
  
"Lord..." Shikaku lowerd his sword and a memory he had long since forgotten came back to him.  
  
* He was only 13 and his village was being attacked by Hakaisha and his strong army of men. He screamed "I want the head of Battousai. The one who killed my master." everywhere he went the yell sent chills through the bodies of young children and women. One of the children was a young Shikaku, who was only Shinja. (A/N: Shinja is actually a name in Japanese that means "Christian" like the guy I used to like ^_^;)   
  
"Mother, what is that man going to do to us?" Shinja asked his mother who was holding on to him with her life.   
  
"Don't worry son, we'll be okay, your father will protect us." His mother knew that his father was already gone, she'd seen his die; Hakaisha had slaughtered him before the whole battle began.   
  
"Here, my Lord!" One of Hakaisha's men yelled from outside the hut they were in. He walked in it and found the two hiding in a corner room. "You two come with me!"   
  
Shinja looked at his mothers frightened eyes and the words "Spare my child!" rang in his ears. He looked over at the sword his father had left with him and he picked it up.   
  
"Wench! Come with me or die!" The man fell as Shinja's blade went through his stomach.   
  
Shinja's mother looked over to her son and the shocked- scared expression on his face. She grabbed him and pulled him to her chest. "My son!"   
  
Not long after, they were found and were brought in front of Hakaisha. "Well, these are the only two in the village that were left." He got off of his horse and grabbed Shinja's mother by the neck. "I heard Himura the Battousai had pass through here. Where is he?!"  
  
She cried in his grasp and said, "I know no Himura the Battousai here. I am no one but a housewife." She said not daring to look into his evil eyes.  
  
"I see." He took his sword and sliced her stomach, spilling her intestine.  
  
Shinja yelled in fear as his mothers lifeless body fell in front of him. "Mother!" He yelled grabbing her head and kissing her cheeks. He rose and lifted the sword his father had given him. "You bastard!" He swung at him with no skill or knowledge of using a Japanese sword.   
  
"Hahaha, you are nothing but a poor boy, you're life means nothing to me!" Hakaisha raised his sword but before he could attack he noticed the blank expression on Shinja's face. "I see, you have no feeling what-so-ever towards death or life. You will be the perfect weapon against the Battousai. So remember this, it was the Battousai who killed your mother, not me! *  
  
"Lord said you brought the pain!" Shikaku yelled. Small, emotionless tears fell from his grey eyes. "Lord said Battousai killed my mother!" Shikaku ran towards Kenshin in a pit of rage.   
  
"Wait! Shikaku!!!" Kenshin yelled as the raged boy ran towards him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Awe, poor boy. I tried to make him as less of Soujiro I could, but they're too much alike. Hey, I'm trying.   
  
Well, not much to say, oh, if any of you want to know how many days passed since Kaoru's attack it has been 8 days! O.o they better hurry, if they dont, Kaoru will die, NOOOOO! I don't know if I should kill her, well, you'll have to wait and find out.  
  
Next chapter: Kenshin tries to break through to Shikaku, or Shinja. Then the next battle begins and its Sanosuke's turn!  
  
Read&Review! 


	10. Watch your Head!

Chapter #10!!!!! YAY I've made it to ten chapters!  
  
Alright! I love it when I make it to 10 chapters. Its not that much but hey, I've gotten there!  
  
Sorry for the slow updates but skool gets in the way too much... (Just to let you know this chapter is gonna be LONG!)  
  
Kenshin: Miss Pnkx, could you please hurry, I've been holding this position since the last chapter, 13 dayz!  
  
Shikaku: I would love to kill Battousai now, I'm so close too.  
  
Sanosuke: I can't looked shocked forever.  
  
Pnkx: ^^' Oh, sorry, if you stay like that a little longer, I'll give you something really sweet ^.~  
  
All 3: *Sweatdrop* ^_^;  
  
Disclaimer: Oh Sh1t! I forgot again! ^^'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Watch Your Head! O.O  
  
(From previous chapter)  
  
"Lord said you brought the pain!" Shikaku yelled. Small, emotionless tears fell from his grey eyes. "Lord said Battousai killed my mother!" Shikaku ran towards Kenshin in a pit of rage.   
  
"Wait! Shikaku!!!" Kenshin yelled as the raged boy ran towards him.  
  
*  
  
Kenshin held up his sword and held off Shikaku's powerful stride. "Shin-ja, wait! Tell me what's wrong?" 'What must have happened to him. Hakaisha must have tricked him when he was nothing but a child, that he must have.' Kenshin pushed him back into the room's stone wall and Shikaku lay still. "You need to wake up from this madness, Shinja!" Kenshin insisted on calling him by his real name to get through to him better.  
  
"Mother and Father- Dead." He said so coldly the temperature in the room seemed to drop. "Father first, then Mother. Lord said it was all Battousai's fault..." He looked up with anger in his face, "You are Battousai, you killed my parents!" Shikaku struggled to get up with the support of his sword. In doing so he fell back to the floor and leaned his head upward to the wall.  
  
Kenshin looked at the boy with sympathy. He took a few steps towards him but never let down his gaurd. "I assure you Shinja that I took no part in killing your parents, that I didn't. But for me to better understand what you're saying you need to tell me what happened, that you do."  
  
"Shikaku, get up and fight!" Hideaki yelled at him from the door with Sanosuke and Aoshi.  
  
"Shut up! You don't decide what's going to happen; if you do, you can taste my Futaenokiwami!" Sanosuke shattered part of the wooden door behind him; in doing so Hideaki shut up.  
  
Saito looked at the back of Kenshin and sighed, "Once again he's trying to save someone. Sooner or later Battousai, you'll be the one to die from your gracious deeds." Saito sheathed his sword and went back to the others.  
  
"Giving up, Hejime?" Aoshi asked calmly as Saito walked to them.  
  
"Hardly. The Battousai wants to kill himself for me, fine." Saito said leaning against the broken wooden door. "You're that anxious to fight, Moron?" He said refering to the hole in the door.  
  
Sanosuke twitched at this but ignored him, 'Kenshin, you better know what you're doing. If you don't, you'll end up getting killed.'  
  
Shikaku remembered the scene of his mother getting killed, but when he looked to the man who killed her, his face was blurred. "Battousai..." He hissed and attacked.  
  
Kenshin dodged barely and pulled out his sword. "Shinja, listen to me, you have to stop this, that you must!" Kenshin used all his force to pin him to the wall. Their swords rattled to get free, but Kenshin held him back tight. "Shinja!"  
  
"Don't call me that!" He growled at his real name. It brought back the sad memory of seeing his mother's lifeless body fall in front of him. "Lord named me Shikaku, and I will engrave my name into your heart when I'm through chopping up your body!"   
  
'If this goes on any longer, Shikaku might really crack. I can't allow it. But if I move, those three will be all over me. I've just got to hope Shikaku stays focused.' Hideaki thought as sweat started to drop from his forehead.   
  
Kenshin understood Shikaku's situation: 'Hakaisha confused him, making him believe that I was the one who killed his parents when HE was the one who killed them. He then brought up Shikaku to hate me and serve him. Hakaisha will pay for currupting this young man's mind.' Kenshin pushed his sword more to make the back of Shikaku's sword choke his neck to weaken him. "Listen to me Shinja... was it Hakaisha who killed your parents or me? Was he the one holding th blade; the one who brought death to your mother?"   
  
Shikaku widened his eyes. He lossened his gripp and fell to the floor. "Lord... Killed my mother..." He said it with question and confusion.  
  
Kenshin kicked Shikaku's sword away from him and kneeled in front of him. "Shikaku, try to remember that night; remember the face that killed your mother." Kenshin said softly, yet eagerly.  
  
The events of that day came into his mind and as he concentrated on the face that was blurred, it became clearer. 'Who is this man?' He cleared his head and looked into Kenshin's voilet eyes. The image came into his face and Hakaisha was the one to appear in front of his eyes. "Ahhhhhhhh!" He grabbed his head and stood up. He ran to his sword and held it in front of him. He looked like a crazed man who had nothing in life.  
  
"Shinja," Kenshin whispered.  
  
"He's going mad because he finally knows the truth." Saito said smirking, 'You've done it again Battousai.'  
  
"Kenshin's great! He can correct anyone who's lost their mind." Sanosuke said with pride.  
  
"That is true," Aoshi smirked slightly and looked over at Kenshin.  
  
"NO! It can't be, NO!" He stood still and prepared to use the Kuzu Ryu Sen.  
  
"Oh no," Kenshin sheathed his sword and waited. 'This is my last resort, using this will ensure him that the truth is the truth.   
  
"Yahhhh!" Shikaku yelled.  
  
"Yhaaaaaaa!" Kenshin attacked.  
  
They did their attacks and Shikaku flew to the ground. He dropped his sword and smiled. "Ba- ttou-sai."  
  
Kenshin shook his head and sheathed his sword. After doing this he walked to Shikaku and lifted his head to his lap. "Do you understand now?" Kenshin asked calmly.  
  
Shikaku, still with his smile, answered, "Yes, I've been decieved by the one I trusted the most. I'm sorry Mother." Shikaku then lifted his hand to Kenshin's. "Tell Hakaisha, go to hell," he then fell unconscious."  
  
Kenshin smiled slightly and carried him to a nearby table. "I will avenge your parent's death Shinja."  
  
"NO! Damn you Battousai!" That was all Hideaki said as he walked to the door at the end of the room. "Your next apponent's room is down the hall."   
  
Kenshin looked at Shikaku's sleeping form and then walked into the next hall.  
  
"Hey Kenshin," Sanosuke called to Kenshin behind him. "We need to clean up your wounds, buddy." Sanosuke looked at Kenshin's stomach and chest. He was about to clean them when Aoshi lowered his pace to stay with theirs.   
  
"I'll take care of the Battousai when we get to the next room. You concentrate on your fight," Aoshi warned.  
  
"We're here," Hideaki called to them. "Here is Haneru's room, and trust me: you'd better hold on to your head when you enter. He has no name for his be-heading technique but he does it with such style. I doubt any of you will see past it."   
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Just open the door already!" Sanosuke was getting annoyed by his explianations; it reminded him of Yumi, Shishio's girl.  
  
"Careful Sano, Haneru could be better then you think, that he might." Kenshin warned.  
  
"I don't need a warning Kenshin, I know." Sanosuke cracked his knuckles but before Hideaki opened the door, Saito stopped him.  
  
"What makes you think you can win? This guy maybe has a sword and you just have your Futaenokiwami," Saito said smartly.  
  
"Kenshin once told me that just because your opponent has two swords doesn't mean they have an advantage if you have one. So- just because this guy has a sword doesn't mean that he'll be better than my Futeanokiwami!" He paused and thought for a second. He then turned around with a shy face, "And if I do get into trouble you guys are here to help me right?"  
  
Aoshi sighed, Kenshin sweatdropped and Saito called him a "Moron."  
  
"Yes, we'll help you Sano." Kenshin assured him with a smile/chuckle.   
  
"Are you all through?" Hideaki asked. All of them nodded and he opened the door. The room was lit with tortches along the walls. In the middle of the room was a man, who was to be Haneru. He had a black mask over his mouth and nose; he was wearing an armor plate along his chest and holding a huge scythe in his hands. His eyes were a frightening gold and he hand long black hair. He didn't seem to be all that built, and to control a huge weapon you need strength yet he was as scrawny as Kenshin. (A/N: no offence fangirls, you have to admit, Kenshin is kinda scrawny)  
  
"This is Haneru? He doesn't look all that strong." Sanosuke commented smartly.  
  
"You shouldn't judge people, you never know what's in store for you until you experience it." He had a cool calm voice. One that would send chills down your spine at night. He lifted his scythe with ease and placed it over his shoulder. "I'm guessing you are my next victum. You have an exceptionally nice head, one that can be sliced off easily.  
  
Just the sound of him talking made Sanosuke's body shake but the threat he'd just made, chilled his heart. 'This guy is freaky.'  
  
"Look there, Battousai... The next door." Aoshi pointed out as he dressed Kenshin's wounds. "That will lead to my opponent."   
  
"I think that will be the hardest oponent to face, that it will. Are you sure you can take him Aoshi?" Kenshin asked looking at Aoshi placing the last bandage on his stomach.  
  
"No one is too hard for me to face. I will fight them no matter who they are." Aoshi stood up and help Kenshin to his feet. "But first, we'll have to see if your friend can fend off him."  
  
Sanosuke took off his shirt and stood in front of Haneru. "Are you going to stare at me, or are you going to fight?" Sanosuke looked at him questioningly, Haneru was looking at him like he was hungry for him.  
  
Hideaki began to laugh with all his might. He knew a secret about Haneru and didn't remember to tell them.  
  
"What is it? If you do no answer I'll rip out your voicebox." Aoshi threatened.  
  
Hideaki slowly began to stop his laughter. He chuckled a little more and pointed out, "Haneru is fond of men. He now must be taking a liking to your friend. This'll make him want to kill him more."  
  
Kenshin, Aoshi, and Saito sweatdropped and Sanosuke nearly threw up.   
  
"ARE YOU SAYING THAT I HAVE TO FIGHT THIS FRUITCAKE!" He yelled to Kenshin. But Kenshin hid behind Aoshi.  
  
He looked over Aoshi's shoulder to see Sanosuke red hot face, "He's all yours Sano!"  
  
"Wait Kenshin, I'm not about to...! GRRRRRR!" Sanosuke gathered himself and turned around.  
  
"Have fun Moron!" Saito yelled with a small laugh.  
  
Sanosuke turned and yelled, "I'LL HAVE FUN KILLING YOU SAITO!" Sanosuke was about to go over there when Haneru breathed down his neck.  
  
"You know, you should never turn your back on an opponent."  
  
"Sano!" Kenshin yelled.  
  
Haneru sniffed in his scent and licked the base of his neck causing Sanosuke to jump away. "You're a pretty young one."   
  
Sanosuke wiped his saliva from his skin and balled his fist. "You being a fruit is gonna make me wanna hurt you more! And if you try to pull another licking stunt, you're dead!" Sanosuke charged and waited for Haneru to make a move, but he didn't. 'I'm getting to close, he should have attacked me earlier. It's too late now!'  
  
Haneru smirked and pushed the pole in and made the handle shorter and swung the scythe. Sanosuke jumped back with only a small gash on the front of his neck.  
  
He covered the cut and sighed, "That was a close one." He looked back at Haneru's scythe and asked himself, "How did he swing the thing? I was too close. It looked like the scythe shrunk but its the same now. How'd he do it?"  
  
Haneru chuckled slightly, "Well dear, all you need to do it pay attention and you'll get it."  
  
"De- dear?" Sanosuke said, appauled.  
  
"Battousai, did you see how he did that?" Aoshi asked, still trying to figure it out.  
  
"It was so fast, I barely saw it. It's impossible to move that quick with a weapon as heavy as that." Saito was observing Haneru also.  
  
"I- I almost saw all of it." Kenshin said still trying to put what he saw in words. "It was like, the pole shortened. I think it did..." Kenshin recalled the image of what he did and it hit him, "He used his elbow to block the image of him shortening the pole then he swung it with the help of his guarding elbow."   
  
"Very good Battousai," Haneru looked over to Kenshin and smirked, "Good looks and brains, those are hard to come by. And yes, you are right. I did use my elbow to shorten the handle and push it to create a more powerful force."  
  
Kenshin looked over to Sanosuke and he nodded. "Now that we know your secret, getting around it will be easy."  
  
""A' secret, surely Battousai you would know that I could have another attack." Haneru looked back over to Sanosuke and licked his lips, "It was a short meeting, but it has to turn out this way dear."   
  
"Will you stop calling me DEAR!" Sanosuke balled his right fist and ran towards him. 'I've gotta watch out for a new attack or the previous one. This freak is way to much for me to comprehend... hey, I used comprehend!' (A/N: HAHAHA, you know Sanosuke doesn't know big words!) He swung around to his scythe and yelled, "Futaenokiwa- Haaa!" He felt a strong forced hit him in the collar bone and knocked him down.  
  
Haneru laughed and swung the loose end of his pole. "I told you I had more secrets!" What he was holding was a mix of num-chucks (Sp?) and the scythe at the other end. "You're lucky that my scythe missed you... you just had to fall so soon." Haneru picked Sanosuke up at the base of his neck and held his scythe beside his head. "Now, should I make you're be-heading fast, or slow?"   
  
Sanosuke looked at him through one open eye. 'Damn, I screwed up. I guess I have one choice left.'  
  
"Should we help him yet?" Saito asked holding onto the hilt of his sword.   
  
"No, I feel Sanosuke knows what to do." Kenshin said but was prepared to attack if Sanosuke couldn't get free.  
  
Haneru laughed harder and blew a kiss at Sanosuke's face, "Good-bye dear!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My "Had to Do's"  
  
1) Make Haneru gay HAHAHAH!  
  
2) Make Sanosuke use a big word in his thoughts ^.~ HAHAHAH!  
  
3) And leave this chapter at a cliffhanger! *gets hit with a ton of rocks* Owe I'm sowwy!  
  
I promise it'll get better the next chapter! No more rocks, their starting to make bruises! *Gets hit by a really big rock* Quotes Patrick from Spongebob episode "Frankidoodle": FINLAND!!! (Passes out)  
  
READ&REVIEW! 


	11. Runing Out Of Time

Chapter 11!!!  
  
IM BACK!!! ^.^ Did ya miss me? *Crickets chirp* SCREW U! JK ^-^!  
  
THIS WILL BE LONG!  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Crystal Renee: Don't stress too much about Sanosuke's trick jeez, all ur hair is gonna fall out!  
  
Aya: Thankx for all the comments ;.; i feel special! Heheheh, i knew Id get a lot of reviews if i made Haneru gay! MUWHAHAHAHAH!  
  
Rurouni Kaoru Kenshin's Love: (Quotes Fat Bastard from Austin Powers) "Maybe"  
  
Dark Mave: You'll find out now. ^_^ Don't worry.  
  
This Chapter: Some how Sanosuke keeps his head on his shoulders and we move on to Ryuujin. Heheheheheh he has a special technique and hopefully Aoshi will survive, (my poor Aoshi, I love you baby!) Then at the end we'll check on Kaoru and everyone in Tokyo.  
  
Disclaimer: I think you know the answer... -_-;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Runing Out Of Time  
  
*(From previous chapter)  
  
Haneru picked Sanosuke up at the base of his neck and held his scythe beside his head. "Now, should I make you're be-heading fast, or slow?"   
  
Sanosuke looked at him through one open eye. 'Damn, I screwed up. I guess I have one choice left.'  
  
"Should we help him yet?" Saito asked holding onto the hilt of his sword.   
  
"No, I feel Sanosuke knows what to do." Kenshin said but was prepared to attack if Sanosuke couldn't get free.  
  
Haneru laughed harder and blew a kiss at Sanosuke's face, "Good-bye dear!"  
  
*   
  
Sanosuke watched Haneru's hungry eyes and saw the hesitation in them. 'I still have time to do this. I better not mess this up.' He struggled once more still thinking about the move he chose to use.  
  
"Calm down dear, it will all be over soon," Haneru pulled back his scythe and prepared to make the slice but Sanosuke stopped him.  
  
"Wait."   
  
Haneru loosened his grip on his scythe and looked curiously at him, "What is it dear?"  
  
Sanosuke rolled his eyes by the sound of Haneru's voice saying "dear", "Why don't you put me down and we can go somewhere special, ya know, just you and me," He gave him a sensual look and blew him a quick kiss, "C'mon."  
  
Saito dropped his jaw and sweatdropped along with Aoshi.  
  
Kenshin fell with an, "Orrrrrrrrrooooo!"  
  
Haneru smirked and pulled Sanosuke closer to him until his breath was touching his ear, "Sounds good but I have to decline, I have to kill you remember..." He kneed Sanosuke in the groin and grabbed him there.   
  
Sanosuke opened his eyes in shock, "GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF ME!!! FUTEANOKIWAMI!!!!!!" Sanosuke, in a pit of rage, lifted his leg and made a Futeanokiwami kick!  
  
Kenshin, Aoshi, and Saito gapped at this; they'd never seen Sanosuke use the Futeanokiwami with his feet. (Remember: You can use the feet, fists, elbows and head)  
  
"When did the Moron learn to do that?" Saito asked still in disbelief.  
  
Kenshin replied with an "Oro?"  
  
Haneru gripped his stomach and remembered the pain of all his ribs breaking. His eyes were nearly sticking out of their sockets and sweat dropped from his face. 'Lord Hakaishia didn't tell me that Sanosuke Sagara could use the Futeanokiwami with his feet.'  
  
Sanosuke rubbed his crotch from the pain and the grip of Haneru's hand; he was completely disgusted. "I should kill you for touching me there, you bastard!" Sanosuke kicked him a good 5 feet away and watched as he gasped in pain.  
  
Haneru watched as Sanosuke approached him, "What a beautiful creature, too bad I can't have him..." Haneru was going to say more but fell unconscious from the pain.  
  
"NO! NOT AGAIN!" Hideaki yelled as he watched Haneru's hand fall from his stomach and to the floor. 'Lord Hakaisha isn't going to be so happy with this.' "Gentleman," Hideaki said strongly, "we shall press on to Ryuujin's room and hopefully, he kills you all."   
  
Sanosuke removed his hand from his groin and smirked, "If this is the best Hakaisha's got then the next one will be a breeze."  
  
Hideaki turned to him with a serious expression, "Do not underestimate Lord Hakaisha, I assure you that Ryuujin will be the toughest apponent you face here, besides Lord Hakaisha." Hideaki said no more but went to the next door entering a dark hallway, "This way gentlemen."   
  
"When did you learn how to use the Futeanokiwami with your feet?" Saito asked walking passed him.   
  
Sanosuke winked and spoke proudly, "I've been practicing."   
  
Kenshin couldn't help but laugh a little of the sight of Sanosuke turning on to Haneru. He giggled a little loudly attracting Sanosuke's attention, who was standing besides him.  
  
"What is it Kenshin?"   
  
"Oh, heheh, it's, heh, its nothing, HAHAHAHAH ,NOTHING IMPORTANT!" He broke into laughter, which was unusual for Kenshin who was always so serious before a battle.   
  
"You're laughing because of what I said earlier aren't you?"   
  
"What's going on? We haven't go time for this," as Aoshi said this Sanosuke was litterally chocking the life out of Kenshin, yelling, "Admit it!"  
  
Saito ignored them but mumbled, "Morons'."  
  
This time, the walk to the next room was longer and everytime they'd open a door or turn a corner the next fighter was never there. It seemed as though they were going to end up somewhere in China by the time they reached the next room; they were soon aware of the destination of the next apponent when they saw a huge dragon painted on the outside of the door at the end of the hall.  
  
"This is where I must fight, isn't it?" Aoshi questioned looking at the dragon with the ominous red eyes. 'I swore to myself after the battle with Mikoto Shishio that I wouldn't kill again, but if this is a worthy apponent I might have to break it-'  
  
"Aoshi-" Kenshin began, breaking into his thoughts, "Be careful, and make sure when you fight, that the last attack be the right one." Kenshin then looked at Hideaki who irritably opened the door.  
  
When the door was fully opened the room was painted white and paintings of dragons were on the floor and ceiling, but the walls stayed blank white. Leaning against the door on the other side of the room was a tall man with a red and white gi. His eyes were an enchated hazel and his hair was a raven black that lay on his chest. At his hip lay his sword, but what was so strange about it was that the sheath was thicker than any ordinary one. He had a face like Aoshi, serious and unreadable. (He also has his stunning good looks *looks at Ryuujin hungrily* SNAP OUT OF IT PNKX, he bad, Aoshi-sama good, Ryuujin has a LONGER THICKER sword, *remembers size doesn't matter, but-* *Brother pushes me* Back to the story!)  
  
"That. That is Ryuujin." Hideaki finally annouced.  
  
After hearing his name Ryuujin stood firmly and began to talk as he walked towards them, "So. This is what it's come down to. All of you are here; I see that Haneru and Shikaku failed our Master." His voice was like velvet, soft yet serious. (I love Aoshi, I love Aoshi, I love Ryuujin, I mean Aoshi!) "Now, who shall I have the pleasure of killing?" He pulled out his sword and to Kenshin's suprise it was a regular sized sword.  
  
Aoshi took a step forward and pulled out both of his Kodachis'. "I'll be the one you face."   
  
Ryuujin's expression didn't change, but he just held his sword in front of him, "Aoshi Shinomori, I didn't expect you to be my apponent, I thought I'd be facing Hejime Saito. No matter, I know about you and your life as the leader of the Oniwaban group and how they all died because of some man who only wished for more power and money. I pitty you, but now I can see you've become soft..." He looked over to Kenshin, "... like the legendary Battousai."  
  
"Enough talk, I came here to fight." Aoshi encircled him, after images left to right, "I shall not let you defeat me."  
  
Ryuujin smirked the tiniest smirk and extended his sword in front of him, watching the after images of Aoshi circle him. "Aoshi Shinomori, I know everything about you, Dragon Blades of death!" Long spikes erupted from his swords blade and soon after fire blew from tips with the spikes.  
  
Aoshi was knocked back to the white wall and the front of his trench coat and shirt were burned off showing the gastly burn mark on his chest. Aoshi covered his wound and looked at Ryuujin's sword as the spike eased themselves down leaving only the tips exposed with the tiny flames ignited on them.  
  
"Kenshin!" Sanosuke yelled looking at Ryuujin's sword.   
  
'It all makes sence, the reason he has a thick sheath is to conceal the flames and spikes into his sword. It's amazing how all that can be packed into one Japanese sword, that it is.' Kenshin gripped his sword sheath and answered to Sanosuke, "This will be a hard battle for Aoshi, that it will."  
  
Ryuujin walked a few steps toward Aoshi and shook his head, "I expected more from the leader of the Oniwaban," he lowered his sword in front of Aoshi's head and spoke strongly, "Get up."   
  
With great spead Aoshi threw up his Kodatchi. Ryuujin blocked the first and was hit in the shoulder with the other. Aoshi kicked his sword out of his hand and ran to his Kodachis'.   
  
When he reached them another strong wave of pain travel through his back and a scream of pain escaped his lips. He fell face forward on the ground and felt a body stand over him.   
  
"Die Shinomori," He raised his sword and struck it down. Aoshi had reacted before he lifted his sword.   
  
While Aoshi was behind him he took the time to attack him while he was off gaurd but Ryuujin blocked. Aoshi brought down his other Kodatchi and the battle was on.  
  
Kenshin could feel hisself sweat. He was getting anxious, he wanted to get to Hakaisha so he would save Kaoru because he knew in his heart, time was running out.  
  
^.~  
  
"It doesn't look good at all, Yahiko." Dr. Gensai said finishing his check up on Kaoru. He looked at her one more time a nearly cried at what he saw. Her face was pale as the winter snow and her closed her eyes were blood red. Her body was thin and bony, for she couldn't eat nor drink. Her lips would quiver words once in a while when the poison would attack another part of her body. The areas that were already paralyzed were from her feet to her thighs for they stopped moving 8 days after she was poisoned.   
  
"Dr. Gensai, how long has she been like this?" Yahiko had lost count ever since the day the tears poured out his eyes from.   
  
Dr. Gensai sighed and held up the number of days, with shaky fingers, that have passed because he didn't have the heart to say them.   
  
Yahiko's eyes widened as the number 10 was counted. '10 days she's been like this and she has only 4 more days to... to-," Yahiko placed his hands on Dr. Gensai's shoulders and gripped them, "Are you sure? I mean, she only has 4 more days! That's not enough!" Yahiko wasn't aware of the tears streaming down his face as he yelled at him.  
  
Megumi walked in and grabbed Yahiko in her arms, "I'm sorry Yahiko, it's true, she only has 4 more days." Megumi ignored the pounding Yahiko did on her sides and stomach from the pain and frustration he felt, "all we can do is pray that Kenshin returns soon."   
  
Ayame and Suzume stood outside the door hugging each other and crying.   
  
Suzume looked up at her older sister with big wattery eyes, "Uncle Kenny is gone and Auny Kaoru is sick! It's not fair! It's not fair!" She lay her head on her sisters chest and cried.  
  
Ayame looking into the door at Megumi, Yahiko, and Dr. Gensai crying, "Don't worry Suzume, Uncle Kenny will save Auny Kaoru, he will; he always does," Still Ayame was sad for them so she led her sister to thier room and cried together.   
  
Yahiko freed himself from Megumi's grip and ran outside and looked at the setting sun. "KENSHIN! YOU BETTER GET HERE! You better... you... you... better get... here," he glanced up at a star and yelled, "KENSHIN!"  
  
^.~  
  
Kenshin dropped to his knees feeling overcomed by something so familiar.   
  
Sanosuke lifted him up and asked him, "What's wrong Kenshin? Are you alright?"   
  
Kenshin eased down and little flashes of Kaoru's smiling face ran through his head and then a picture of her now, flashed in his mind and he lost his balance in Sanosuke's arms. "Sano, we've gotta hurry, Miss Kaoru she's-" A picture of everyone crying flashed in his head and a flash of him crying; holding Kaoru's lifeless body appeared, "No, no, not Miss Kaoru."  
  
Sanosuke shook Kenshin and slapped him once in the face, "Snap out of it Kenshin! Missy will be fine as long as you keep moving!"   
  
Kenshin blinked and saw her smiling face and heard her sweet voice, "Kenshin." Kenshin ran his hand through his hair and sighed, "I still need to hurry, Miss Kaoru really doesn't have much time."  
  
"I know that. Use that to push yourself when you're fighting Hakaisha."  
  
Kenshin looked at Sanosuke and smiled, "I'll use that, that I will."  
  
^.~  
  
Dr.Gensai called over Megumi saying, "Look! I think she's going to wake, but she shouldn't be able to."  
  
In Kaoru's mind she saw Kenshin running up to her but they never really reached each other. Her eyes opened slightly and she breathed, "Kenshin- he's... coming back- back to me-," she closed her eyes again and fell into unpeaceful slumber.  
  
"What did she say?" Yahiko asked running into the room.  
  
Mugumi turned with a sad smile, "She said, that Sir Ken is coming back." Megumi started to giggle then she yelled, "Sir Ken must be comming home!"   
  
Yahiko started to smiled and thought to himself, 'If Kaoru feels him in all this pain then Kenshin is sure to come back!' Yahiko sat beside Kaoru and spoke queitly, "Kenshin is comming back, that he is."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Okay I'm tired from writing so much. My fingers are starting to hurt from hitting the keys sooooo much. Imma take a break and write a chapter to my other fic tomorrow.   
  
I hope none of you will kill me for what things I did to Sanosuke and what things I made him do. *Gets hit with the rocks* Quotes Patrick from Spongebob Episode FrankinDoodle "Where's the leak ma'am?"  
  
Next Chapter: The ending of Aoshi and Ryuujin's battle then Hideaki breaks down, explaining things he isnt permitted to say, but he says it for he hate his Master. but he has no choice, so in other words we learn a little about Hideaki. Then Kenshin will see Hakaisha for the first time. THE BEGINNING OF THE CLIMAX!   
  
REVIEW! 


	12. Hakaisha, the Kaibutsu Toushin

Chapter 12! ^-^  
  
Hey People! I know some of you are sorta sad that this story is gunna end, but prolly somtime next month. I'll try to make these last few chapters the best as they can be!  
  
Reviewers:(My responces are for the very ^^' "Interesting" reviews, but I love all of them; I appreciate them!)  
  
Aya Kimura: (Okay Okay I Updated, Sheeh! I do have skool ya know! ^^) Quotes SpongeBob Ep: (the one where he takes Pearl to the dance) "Don't cry, don't, do- don't cry, don't cry. Whatever you do, don't- don't Wahhhaaaaaa!  
  
This Chapter: Aoshi and Ryuujin finish their battle but theres something about Ryuujin that shocks every body. Teheheheh! Afterwards we see Hideaki break down about his past and why he's serving Hakaisha when he despises him. Then we finally get a look at Hakaisha...   
  
Disclaimer: Don't ask me no more....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hakaisha, the Kaibutsu Toushin  
  
'His skill is nearly the same as mine; he knows all my attacks. He must have knew about me or else he wouldn't be blocking and dodging my moves.' Aoshi thought as he stared at Ryuujin across from him. He'd just tried his Double Kodachii, (the one where he tries to cut the arteries in someone's neck!) but Ryuujin knocked them out of his path but Aoshi had cut his right arm, making it harder for Ryuujin to control his blade.  
  
Ryuujin put his hand over his wound and stared at his blood musingly, then he swated his blood to the dragon-covered floor. The floor was beginning to turn scarlet as drops of blood fell from both of them. And what was strange was, that the dragons seemed to be taking the blood into them.  
  
Aoshi took his eyes off of Ryuujin for a moment and looked at the floor. From his new wounds, dropped blood and when he looked at a certain dragon the blood was drawn to it. "What?"  
  
Ryuujin stared at the dragon on the ground with anger, with that, the dragon cieced to take in blood. "What are you looking at Shinomori?"   
  
Aoshi looked up at him and said, "You aren't human are you?"  
  
"No my name and me are connected," Ryuujin removed some of his armor from his chest and showed a huge dragon there, the same as the one on the door, on his chest down to his V-line. ~~~ (I love V-lines! *smacks myself* AOSHI!)  
  
"I see, you and dragons' are connected," Aoshi threw down his trench coat off and crossed his Kodachiis' in front of him.   
  
Ryuujin did the same, dropping his heavy armor and dropping the top of his gi to his hips exposing the dragon. (THAT GOES DOWN TO HIS V-LINE!) "Shall we take this battle seriously now?" He asked ritorically.  
  
'It's about time,' Aoshi thought and attacked.  
  
"This battle is very boring," Saito exclaimed, sighing.  
  
Sanosuke looked back at him and balled his fist, "At least he can handle a battle by himself, unlike SOMEONE I don't wish to know!"   
  
"First of all, I don't wish to know you either, you were just trash I had to take out before I could destroy the Battousai..."  
  
"TRASH?!" Sanosuke yelled in a pit of rage.  
  
"Yes. And second of all, the Battousai merely interfeared with my battle, once he stepped in, I was nearly up."  
  
"YEAH RIGHT! I saw you! You were still as a stone!"  
  
"Will you two stop fighting and pay attention. You never know if Aoshi might need our help, that you don't!" Kenshin yelled at them but never taking his glare off the two fighters.  
  
Aoshi yelled and struck down with his Kodatchii and managed to knock back Ryuujin's blade, he then brought down his other but before he could strike the spikes from Ryuujins blade extended and stuck itself in Aoshi stomach and he was knocked back.  
  
"Aoshi!" Kenshin and Sanosuke yelled in unison.  
  
Aoshi grabbed his stoamch and felt his blood seeping through his fingers. 'This is becoming much harder than before. Ryuujin is much better in skill now then he was in the beginning of this battle.' Aoshi closed his eyes as he heard Ryuujin calling him, saying, "Get up, and face your death as a worrior."   
  
The faces of his friends at the Aoiya flashed before his eyes. So did past events: the battle at Canryuu's, the Battousai, and everything else that he had done that drove him into madness. 'I let them down. I no longer have the power to protect them...' He then saw visions of Misao: as a baby, a little girl that was training with Henya, and her smiling face when he came back to her after the battle with Shishio, and then... he saw her crying alone in a her room and calling his name, "AOSHI!!!"  
  
Aoshi opened his eyes and sliced Ryuujin's arm off as he was about to strike.   
  
Ryuujin opened his eyes in shock as he saw his arm and sword fly across the room, yet he didn't yell; he just watched the blood fall from his arm.  
  
"What are you; don't you feel any pain?" Aoshi asked with anger. He almost let his friends down; Misao down. He wasn't going to give up. He held his stomach with one hand and rose one of his Kodachiis' with the other.  
  
"Kenshin, what's up with this guy?" Sanosuke asked staring at Ryuujins severed arm.   
  
Kenshin and Saito watched as his arm fused with a dragon on the floor. The dragon's eyes glowed an ominous red and the room began to shake.  
  
Aoshi stared at the area the three were looking at and then back at Ryuujin. "What's the meaning of this?"  
  
Ryuujin closed his eyes and when he reopened them, they turned the same glowing red as the dragon near Kenshin, Sanosuke, and Saito. "My blood has awakened my dragon." He outstreched his other arm and the dragon on the floor turned into a ball of light and then into Ryuujin's chest... and everything stopped.  
  
Kenshin looked at Ryuujin and saw the dragon on his chest glow... and everything shook again.   
  
"I'm Ryuujin, the Dragon God!" It yelled. Ryuujin sprouted huge scally wings, large fangs and claws. Ryuujin was no longer in the form of a man but of a dragon/man something never ever heard of in their time.   
  
Sanosuke hid behind Kenshin, "That can't be real, right?"  
  
Kenshin stared up at it and said, "I've heard of demons before and this can be real, that it can." 'What can we do to stop it?'  
  
Hideaki laughed with glee, "With Ryuujin transformed he can kill them and I'll be free!"  
  
Saito heard this and glared at him from the corner of his eye, 'What is that fool blabbering about?'  
  
Aoshi lifted his Kodachi, unafraid; he was doing this for everyone who needed him, especially Misao. "No matter if you're transformed into some beast, that doesn't mean you will receive victory!" Aoshi ran up to the knew Ryuujin as best as he could with the wound in his stomach and prepared to attack.  
  
Ryuujin turned and flaped his wings, sending a huge gust of wind towards Aoshi, knocking him back.   
  
Aoshi stuck his sword in the ground to stop him, and as he slid back until he stopped Ryuujin yelled a horrible shriek of pain. Aoshi looked down at his sword and where he'd skidded back from the wind. The dragons began to disappear from where they were. "I see." Aoshi smirked and pulled out his Kodachii. "You're weakness is this room. All these dragons'."  
  
Kenshin watched Aoshi as he stuck his Kodachi in the floor and Ryuujin yelled. "The dragon are his life source, that they are!" Kenshin remembered how Ryuujin's blood was fused with the dragon, "it's the only thing that keeps him alive."  
  
Kenshin turned to Saito and Sanosuke saying, "You two work on destroying the ceiling and floor, me and Aoshi will stall Ryuujin."  
  
"What do you mean, why?" Sanosuke asked.  
  
Kenshin turned and said, "Look, just use the Futeanokiwami to destroy the dragons and Saito use the thrust power of your Gatotsu."  
  
Sanosuke scratched his head and Saito nodded, "Let's go Moron."  
  
Kenshin ran to Aoshi and asked, "Are you alright?"  
  
Aoshi held on tighter to his wound and then looked at Kenshin, "I'll be old when I die, not hear, not in battle, it means nothing to me."  
  
"Aoshi," Kenshin said in agreement. He looked up at Ryuujin who was about to attack, "Stand back I'll take it from here."  
  
"Your wounds haven't had time to heal Battousai," Aoshi warned.  
  
"I know that, but I wont be fighting, I'll be stalling." Kenshin gave him a look signaling towards Saito and Sanosuke who were about to start.  
  
Aoshi smirked, "Very cleaver."  
  
Kenshin jumped up and yelled. "Ryu Sen!" He struck the back of Ryuujin's neck but his scally skin was too strong to purge but got his attention. "Now!" Kenshin yelled to Sanosuke and Saito.  
  
"Futeanokiwami!" Sanosuke yelled as he punched and kicked the ceiling. He fell down to the floor but managed to get a 4th of the roof. "Hey my Futeanokiwami is getting stronger."  
  
Saito struck down with his Gatotsu, the floor behind him and in front of him was destroyed. "This is rediculous."  
  
Ryuujin turned and looked at Sanosuke and Saito but Kenshin attacked him from behind with the Kuzu Ryu Sen but Ryuujin didn't turn towards him. Sanosuke noticed his approach and used the Futeanokiwami on the ceiling, but when he noticed him still approaching he did it again but at the same time, so did Saito.  
  
Ryuujin screamed in pain as only a few dragons' were left in the room and his power was growing short. He stopped roaring and his eyes turned a yellow-orange. He opened his mouth and released a wave of fire above him.   
  
Kenshin ran to Ryuujin before they were all killed, "Hiten Mitsuruge Style, Amakakeru Ryu No Hitomeki!"   
  
Ryuujin's wings were knocked off by this attack and he fell on the rest of the dragons' destroying them. He began to roar but then it was nothing but a scream.   
  
Sanosuke was about to destroy the rest on the roof but Kenshin stopped him. Sanosuke nodded and walked over to Saito and Aoshi with Kenshin and looked over Ryuujin. He was screaming but his appearance slowly began to change, his hair turned brown, his body, which was a medium build went as a slender as Kenshin's. (Kenshin is still hot though) When his screaming stopped he opened his eyes and they were no longer hazel but blue, a soft blue that looked of those of a child. His arm was back and the dragon on his chest had disappeared.  
  
"This is way to weird to be real," Sanosuke said, freaking out.  
  
"This is the way he used to look before he took the power of the Dragon God..." Hideaki began walking up to them. "...The man you saw before was the Dragon God's human form, in order to get it it needed to fuse with that of a human. This man you see now was once a poor swordsman with no skill, that was beaten and battered, excepted no where. Then he came to us and asked for a way to become stronger. So we put him through test and realized how weak he really was so we used the demon spirits of this mountain to test him and Ryuujin was the best choice for him because he had so much determination and the fire within him would no burn out. So he went through weeks of torture fusing with the spirit of the Ryuujin. Then he finally fused and Ryuujin was born into a man. We didn't need to teach him anything, he knew everything that would defeat an enemy. But because he was half human he needed souls of dragons to maintain his form. So Hakaisha created this room for him so that he could survive here without losing his form. But now you have destroyed him and now he's nothing but a poor begger who was called Kursuchan."  
  
Kenshin looked at the man named Kursuchan and watched as tears began to fall from his face. "Is all that true?"  
  
He looked up at him and then to Hideaki and nodded.  
  
Sanosuke was about to hit him for being stupid but realized that wouldn't help, "You idiot! How could you let yourself be used by these evil guys!"   
  
Kursuchan looked down at his hands and said this and only this, "I had no choice." The room began to shake and flames errupted from the walls.   
  
Hideaki headed for the door, "We must go, the spirit of the Ryuujin is punishing him for being weak that he had to lose his body. Leave him, if you touch him you'll be burned."   
  
Kenshin tried to bring Kursuchan but before he could grab him he errupted into flames and all Kenshin could hear was his screams and cries of pain.  
  
When they were all out Hideaki closed the door and leaned against it. "It will all end soon, there will be no more pain for that man. Everything will be fine."  
  
Sanosuke punched him in the face and grabbed him by the color, "The hell with "everything will be fine" a man died in there!"  
  
Hideaki breathed and looked down, "We all know the consequences for joining with Hakaisha if we fail, we die. For Kursuchan he knew that if he failed Ryuujin he would lose his life either way. We all have our regrets..." he said sadly.  
  
Saito took him down form Sanosuke grasp and asked, "What are you trying to say?"   
  
Hideaki turned and opened the door. The room wasn't burned at all it was the same as it was when they entered but there was only one dragon on the floor, the very spot Kursuchan was sitting. "He is the first dragon spirit for the next mortal who will endure the power of Ryuujin." He closed the door again and walked passed them.   
  
He took a few steps then stopped, a tear fell and he found himself crying very noticablly. He turned and looked at them all who were giving him questioning looks. Hideaki leaned against the hallway wall and covered his face.  
  
"Sanosuke, take this oppertunity to work on Aoshi's wounds," Kenshin explained. He then walked over in front of Hideaki, "What has Hakaisha done to you?"  
  
He didn't remove his hands from his face, "He took my life away when I was 15. I was almost a man then and I was the father of the family. My mother was cursed with a family sickness and I had to take care of the house and my little sister; she was only 11.  
  
When I was playing with my sister outside we noticed one of the villagers home burning. We went to investigate and found the family slaughtered outside their homes, even my sisters best friend. She started to cry loudly and we heard voices and horses aproaching. I told my sister to run and tell mother to send a telogram to the swordsman in our village who worked as our sherrif.   
  
I went around the house to find their daughter being raped and beaten. I threw up and they caught me. I tried to fight them off but they were to strong and they had swords. I just hoped my sister got away and she wouldn't endure the same fate as her best friends sister.  
  
They dragged me on the back of their horses and beat me for spying on them. Then they stopped at my house. I tried my best to get up and warn my mother and sister to get out but they knocked the breath out of me with their swords.   
  
That was the first time I saw Hakaisha, he had my sickly mother by the throat and was holding my sister by the hair and she was tied up. I called to my mother who seemed to be dead but unconscious. She opened her eyes and right when she did Hakaisha stuck his sword through her back. I felt the hot tears fall from my eyes and end at my lips. I realeased myself form the mens grasps and tried to save my sister and kill Hakaisha but he held his sword to her throat. He told me if I cared about my sister I'd let him have her but if I tried anything, he'd kill her. I looked at my sister who was looking at our dead mother, crying. I had no choice, I gave her to him and he could have killed me but he kept me to arrange his dirty work.   
  
I havent seen my sister in 13 years but I know she's here somewhere but no matter where I look I can never find her. I don't know if she's dead or not but something inside me tells me that she's here. But what kills me is that Hakaisha may be using her as a bed mate. That bastard, tainting my innocent little sister." He finally finished but the tears continued to fall.   
  
Kenshin walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "If you're telling the truth I'll help find your sister, that I will."  
  
"Kenshin! You can't possibally believe this guy! He was the one who led us through all these battles!" Sanosuke pointed out.  
  
Hideaki looked up and Kenshin noticed the eyes of a child again and he wasn't faking. "You don't even know if she's here. How can you find her?! You have to lose against Hakaisha; that's the only way."  
  
Kenshin smiled and turned his back to him, "There is someone back at my home who I want to save also, so I refuse to die..." Kenshin turned with the same smile on his face, "I'll help you find your sister when I defeat him. I have to stay alive for all those who need me."  
  
Hideaki smiled a little and nodded, "Hakaisha is through that door," he pointed to a door far beyond the hall that looked like a small dot from where they were.  
  
They reached the door after a while and Hideaki stood in front of it. "Be careful, Hakaisha can be very tricky I know he'll have something I and you wont expect."  
  
"I'm prepared for anything beyond this door, that I am," Kenshin assured him.  
  
"We got your back buddy," Sanosuke said patting his back. "This will be a walk through the park, if you could beat someone like Mikoto Shishio then you can defeat a small fry like Hakaisha."  
  
Kenshin showed his appreciation by smiling back at him.   
  
Hideaki opened the door and the room was the peak of the mountain. "This is were it will all end for someone. There shall be one victor." Hideaki put on his image and walked over to a chair that was turned around. "My Lord, our guest our here."  
  
"That took longer than expected, I didn't know they would put up such a good fight. No matter..." The chair turned and there Hakaisha sat. His hair was back in a high ponytail and there was a red headband on his forehead that said his name on it. He stood up and smirked his green eyes glistened with excitement that the Battousai had finally arrived. "Now that I look at you Battousai, you don't look like you were able to defeat my master."   
  
"That was when I was Hitokiri Battousai, I am noting more than Kenshin Himura the wandering samurai." Kenshin replied to his statement.  
  
"No matter who you are, you're still the one who killed my master! Now I'll kill you!" He grabbed the hilt of his sword and got ready to attack. And so did Kenshin.   
  
He stood straight and looked over at Hideaki. "Hideaki, you remembered what I promised you, don't you?"   
  
A drop of sweat fell from his face and he swallowed, "Yes, Master, you promised me my sister."  
  
He smirked and walked to a curtain, "Yes, and after 13 long years, here she is." He pulled down the curtain and a beautiful woman appeared she was wearing a beautiful thick kinomo made of satin and silk. Her face was a ray a light; her complextion wasn't flawed in anyway. She had beautiful ocean green eyes and long curly brown hair.   
  
Hideaki fell to his knees, "Aya."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's it people! For this chapter I mean.  
  
I know this was sort of a wack ending but i had to stop it somewhere.  
  
Next chapter: We start off by checking up on Kaoru and how BAD she's doing. Don't take that the wrong way you never know what I might have in store for you all ^.~ Kenshin and Hakaishai discuss their situation and like Hideaki said Hakaisha had some dirty tricks up his sleeve! Tune in, in 2 weeks for the next chapter of Someone Like You!  
  
REVIEW! 


	13. The Grief in a Woman's Heart

Chapter #13 **  
  
Hey peoples! I'm back, sorry I haven't updated sooner, I'm taking my time on these last few chapters because they are most important. ^.~  
  
This Chapter: Kaoru isn't too well so we check on her and her condition, and trust me she's not getting better. Her only hope is Kenshin. We go back to Kakushibyou Temple to were we see everyone together having tea, just kidding! Hideaki see's his sister again after 13 years he see's her again but there is something strange about her. I'll leave the end of this chapter a mystery. ;-)  
  
Reviewers:   
  
Crystal Renee: Usually I get beat up for cliffhangers *looks at the bruses*  
  
hitokirixbattousaix: You'll find out in due time, that you will ^_^X  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Grief in a Woman's Heart  
  
"Kaoru... Kaoru... Kaoru wake up, I'm home," Kaoru awoke to see two bright violet eyes staring down at her, "Welcome back Kaoru."  
  
Kaoru jumped into his arms and held him tight, she cried happy tears on his shoulder as he spun her around. When he finished she just stared in his eyes wanting to ask a million questions: What happened? How did you save me? All these questions were running through her head yet none of them left her lips.  
  
Her lips.  
  
They were locked together, closed. She was unable to speak.   
  
Kenshin's face started to darken.  
  
Kaoru tried to scream his name but she couldn't open her mouth to make even a peep.  
  
His face soon disappeared into darkness and she was being sucked into it. She was able to speak now but she had nothing to say. All she could hear was the screams of sorrow, grief and pain of her heart.  
  
*  
  
"What's wrong with her Dr. Gensai?" Yahiko asked looking at Kaoru's crying form. She was mumbling something while sleeping in her futon. The tears continued to fall each time Dr. Gensai wiped her eyes. Her mumbling was hypnotic. She was saying the same thing yet she wasn't saying anything at all.  
  
"It's been 12 days Yahiko. Her dreams aren't making this easy. If Kenshin doesn't get here soon she will die," Dr. Gensai looked over at Yahiko who was running up to him.  
  
Yahiko crouched down in front of him and balled his fists, "Don't say things like that! Kenshin will be here and Kaoru isn't going to die!"   
  
"Yahiko...," Kaoru whispered.  
  
He looked over and crawled over to her face, "What is it Kaoru?" Yahiko held a serious expression awaiting Kaoru's next responce.  
  
"Little... Yahiko..." she cried out a scream of pain after. She then went back to her mumblings.  
  
Yahiko wiped the tiny tears at the corners of his eyes, "Yeah... Little Yahiko here."  
  
Dr. Gensai looked back into the room after he exited and sighed. After a while of walking he found Megumi picking fresh herbs, "He's so dogged, that Yahiko."  
  
Megumi stopped brushing dirt from an herb and dropped it in her lap, "Dogged isn't the right word for Yahiko, more like tenacious: he believes that everything will be alright no matter how hopeless the situation is. So far everything he strived for and wished for has come true. This time, I'm not so sure." Megumi went back to pulling out herbs and crying her silent tears, hidden from the world.  
  
^.~  
  
"Here she is Hideaki, your beloved sister," Hakaisha's evil voice exclaimed as Aya walked down from her podium. She seemed to float when she walked and then she hooked her arm to Hakaisha. "Such a delicate flower," he turned her head and brought his lips to hers and she didn't seem to mind at all but Hideaki did.  
  
'I was right, he has been using her as... AS A BEDMATE! Damn him.' Hideaki stared at his sisters face. She seemed to be so happy to be held by his hands, his bloodsoaked hands. The blood of their mother. "Aya..."  
  
She turned her beautiful face and her curly hair flew swiftly over her shoulder, "My Lord, who is this man; how does he know my name?" She spoke like a courtess: proper and calm.  
  
Hideaki looked at Hakaisha with a dumbfounded exression, "What has happened to her?"  
  
Hakaisha smirked and said, "It's been so long and she's forgotten all those terrible memories, including those with you."   
  
'Bastard!' Hideaki walked up to his sister and grabbed her hand, pressing his lips to the back of it, "I'm sorry my Lady, I didn't meen to address you to improperly. I am Hideaki your Lord's faithful servant," he hated speaking to her like Hakaisha wanted him too.  
  
She pulled back her hand and placed it on Hakaisha's chest, "Your man is more decent than I thought him to be."  
  
Hakaisha placed a huge grin on his face signaling to Hideaki that he was in control and if he wanted his sisters safety, he'd not try anything, "Yes, Hideaki knows his place."  
  
Sanosuke balled his right fist and whispered to Kenshin, "I knew he was lieing! He's just a fraud!"  
  
Kenshin didn't believe so, he watched as Hideaki turned to him and gave him a sympathetic look, "He isn't lieing Sano, Hakaisha knows how bad he wants his sister back. All Hideaki can do is stand back and obey him, for his sisters life."  
  
Sanosuke looked back at Aya and how her expression towards Hideaki showed no love or feelings. He was merely a servant to her, "I think you're right bud. She doesn't even seem to know him."  
  
"You finally caught on didn't you Moron," Saito said with a small chuckle.  
  
Hakaisha turned to Hideaki and said, "Take her back up the podium and keep her safe. Remember Hideaki, she's mine." Hideaki nodded and took her hand respectivly.  
  
Once they walked a little Hideaki squeezed her hand, "Do you not remember me sister?"  
  
Aya looked at him with confusion, "You must have me mistaken for someone else. I have no family, just Lord Hakaisha. No will you please ease your grip on my hand!"  
  
He did so but he still had to awaken her memory, "Do you remember a time in your life when you lived in a small village and you had a small doll named Gina? It had red hair and blue eyes?"  
  
Aya looked at him with annoyance and then she spoke with a tint of anger in her voice, "Listen you lowly servant! I never lived in a small POOR village but in a rich home it was always so that I...!" she stopped as she felt a little light headed, "Oh dear... I'm feeling rather tired, sit me down."  
  
Hideaki got her up on the podium and sat her in a marbel chair, "What is it, Aya?"  
  
She looked stricken and spoke firmly, "It's Lady Aya to the likes of your kind!"  
  
"Will you listen to me! I need you to remember, remember everything before all this!" Hideaki had gripped tight to her hand again and she was struggling.  
  
"Get your damn hands of me Kai!"   
  
Hideaki looked at her with a shocked expression and then it softened to a smile, "Kai, that's what you used to call me when you were little."  
  
Aya pulled back her hand trying to ignore what she and he said, "I don't know what you're talking about! But I know that I'm an only child, now if you will please excuse me, I will be watching this match. And if you try to pull that stunt on me again I'll be sure to have Lord Hakaisha take your head!"  
  
Hideaki looked at her with a shocked expression, she really didn't remember. 'Is her memory damaged or does she choose no to remember? I'll get her to remember herself, even if it kills me.'  
  
..."You know...," Hakaisha continued, "My master told me something about you when I was in here so long ago. He said that a man with a cross-shaped scar would come after us if we chose not to go after him. That you were a hunter that killed without a thought of mercy. I didn't believe him, but when I got word of his death the burning desire to kill you raged in my heart and has not ceased one tiny bit..." he paused and looked up at the orange sky, "I've seen and heard of men with such malace in their hearts but none of them match yours."  
  
"You're wrong! Kenshin isn't that type of person anymore! You're speaking of a man named Battousai; this is Kenshin Himura, a wanderer and my friend. He's taught me things that wouldn't ever get through your thick head!" Sanosuke defended Kenshin but Hakaisha kept his eyes to the sky.  
  
"Hitokiri Battousai; Kenshin Himura... there still the same man, in flesh and blood. He can never wipe away the blood of my master from his sword and hands!" He looked to Kenshin and then to Saito. He smirked and spoke calmly, "Battousai must be weaker now since he has to bring his sorry friends."  
  
"Sorry friends?" Saito began, ""Sorry" is no where close to what I am and "friend" is not even a word anyone could call me. I suggest you do more research." Saito placed his hand on his sword and smirked, "If you choose not to i'll give you a demonstration."  
  
"Yes, carefull what you say, those words could haunt you in the end," Aoshi said coldly.  
  
Before Sanosuke could say anything Hakaisha started to laugh, "I don't see anything funny around here so I don't see why you're laughing!" Sanosuke yelled beginning to get ticked off.  
  
Kenshin watched Hakaisha's moves; watched how he began to slide to the side with every chuckle.   
  
Hakaisha looked up and said loudly, "It's suprising how you all think so highly of yourselves when I have the upper hand!" Kenshin looked down at a button on the floor. He turned around but before he could warn them they were surrounded by flames, above and around them. A cage concealed them and many snakes surrounded the fire. They were smaller versions of the Dokudokushii; they hissed at their every move.  
  
"Hey this isn't fair, you coward, you're afraid that's why you locked us in here!" Sanosuke raged as he tried to break through the bars.  
  
"You wont be able to break through that mental, it's the strongest of this time! Try as you might you wont purge it. And even if you do my young Dokudokushii's are begging for a meal. Also, call me a name I don't approve of again, your death will only be sooner."  
  
Kenshin backed away from the snakes and flames and turned his attention back to Hakaisha, "are you that afraid of defeat that you would imprison my friends?" Kenshin said sturnfully.  
  
"I'm hardly afraid! This battle is strickly between you and me!" Hakaisha pulled out his sword and licked it. "My blade would love to taste your blood. Yours will spill out just as my masters! Draw your sword."  
  
Kenshin took his Battoujutsu stance and a chill ran down his spine, "Before we fight, I need to see the cure to the poison you inflicted in Kaoru."  
  
"Ah yes, that woman of yours. Here..." Hakaisha pulled a pouch from his hip and pulled out a small vial of beige liquid, "This is it. You may have it IF you defeat me." Hakaisha put the pouch in his chair and turned back to Kenshin. "Your chapter ends here, the legend ends today."  
  
Kenshin narrowed his eyes and sweat dropped from his face, 'Can I beat this man that has been planning for so long. Planning to kill me and finding everything that he could about my life and fighting technique? Hes...'  
  
"Kenshin!" Sanosuke interrupted his thoughts. "Remember, Kaoru is counting on you. She knows you'll return to her. Believe you can beat this guy!"  
  
Kenshin relaxed and smiled, "I'll win this battle for her if nothing else."  
  
Hakaisha smirked and gripped his sword, "Foolish to put a woman before a battle."  
  
'Kaoru...' Kenshin thought.  
  
**  
  
Kenshin's smiling face and voice surrounded her in the darkness, 'I don't want to be here with just my memory of you!' Kaoru thought as she hugged herself. She began to cry and Kenshin began to fade from where she was before the pitch black returned he whispered, "Kaoru..."  
  
Kaoru lifted her head to see his worried face fading from her view. She stood and extended her arms, "Come back to me Kenshin!"  
  
**  
  
Kenshin widened his eyes as Hakaisha charged, "Yhaaaaaaaa!" he yelled as he struck with Battoujutsu. Everything stopped.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm sorry it's short but I wanted to make all the action happen in the next chapter. and that's where It'll all end so it's gaurenteed to be long. Tee hee hee!  
  
Next Chapter: The CLIMAX!!!!!!!! Don't miss it and don't forget to bring the popcorn, it's gunna be a bloody and exciting one! Kaoru's life is fading. Kenshin better hurry up. Who knows how long her body can hold out. Wait a minute, what's this, a death, a betrayal, A trick, What the!? Tune in next time for the next chapter of Someone Like You!  
  
REVIEW! 


	14. For The One You Love

Chapter !~!~!~!~!~!~! THE CLIMAX!  
  
Welcome Welcome! It's finally here: THE SUPER DUPERER HUMUNGERUS BATTLE OF THE STORY!!!! Tehehehehehehehehe! I'm finally back people, and I gaurentee you that this chapter will leave you at the end of your computer chair!  
  
This Chapter: Kaoru is confronted by someone dear from Kenshin's past, can you guess? If you know already you should hear what she's going to tell Kaoru which helps her hold on longer. Hideaki watches the excitment in Aya's eyes as Hakaisha and Kenshin carrry on with their battle, he tries desperatly to remember something that will make his sister remember who she really is and was. He's got it, a song! and if you people watch Inuyasha and you know the 4th ending song for the credits of that show you'll know what song it is right now. We go to Sanosuke, Aoshi and Saito in the cage and each one of them will explain what has happened in their thoughts, but it'll seem as though they are talking to us. FINALLY we go to the BATTLE between KENSHIN IN THE RED CORNER vs. HAKAISHA IN THE BLUE! It all ends here, but WAIT, this isn't the last chapter, we still have to save Kaoru, or wont she be saved? All your questions will be answered in this and the next chapter.  
  
REVIEWERS:  
  
Rurouni Kaoru Kenshin's Love: Whoa Whoa Whoa, I never said Kaoru's gunna die, but if u want me to kill her, okay. You'll find out who breaks the bars ^^  
  
Crystal Renee: I hope those pins and needles wont leave any scars. A DEATH HAHAHAH! It will come!   
  
Disclaimer: *Ties Kenshin up and throws him in my closet with all my other Anime Hubbie.* I own him now ^.~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For The One You Love  
  
The muffled cry of a woman echoed through the darkness of her head. No one was around her but the memories of the one she loves the most leaving her, abandoning her to nothingness. "I don't want to be alone."  
  
"She's going," Dr. Gensai said as he checked Kaoru's weakening pulse.  
  
Kaoru heard this and saw them all above her. She rose and tried to run to them but all she was doing was distancing herself from them, "Wait, come back!"  
  
"Damn you Kenshin!" Yahiko screamed as he slammed his bleeding fist into the floor of the dojo.  
  
"Yahiko," Kaoru whispered then yelled, "Yahiko!"  
  
Megumi covered her mouth and looked at Dr. Gensai with shock, "She can't be dieing!"  
  
Kaoru grabbed her throat and started to cry, "I can't breathe without you," she said. She fell to her knees and then rested her head on the floor, "Ken-shin..."  
  
"She's gone, I'm..." Dr. Gensai began to cry, "Kaoru, you're just like a daughter to me."  
  
Yahiko couldn't believe it and he ran out the dojo and threw up in the bushes, he looked at the hanging laundry and ripped it down. He grabbed a white sheet and began to tear it and he said, "Why didn't you come?"   
  
Yahiko dropped to his knees and looked up, once he did he saw an image of an angel, "Wow..." he said as the spirit touched him on the cheek, he smiled and fell to sleep with a tear-stained smile.  
  
Megumi turned away not daring to look at Kaoru's lifeless body. The spirit kneeld before her and wiped the tiny tears streaming down her face, "An- angel." Megumi also smiled and visted the same sleep with Yahiko.  
  
Dr. Gensai was sobbing harder than the other two before. The spirit stroked his back and slowly laid him down to rest.   
  
It looked over Kaoru's body and laid down in it...  
  
Kaoru was in the same sleep as Yahiko, Megumi and Dr. Gensai, until the lovely spirit tapped her on the lips. Kaoru's eyes began to flutter under her eylids until they slowly opened to see a beautiful woman she saw once before.  
  
"Yes, I am..."  
  
"Tomoe," Kaoru finished for her as she sat up.   
  
Tomoe was wearing a beautiful summer kimono that was full with every color imaginable. Her face glowed with a white light and her lovely smile made her glow even more.  
  
Kaoru adjusted her eyes to adapt to the bright light until she started crying, which blurred her vision. Then she asked through tears, "Why are you hear."  
  
Tomoe's smile only got softer, "I was sent to take you to Kami," her tone was calm and gental.  
  
Kaoru looked at herself glow with the same light as Tomoe, "No, I can't go yet! Kenshin is out there fighting for me! I can't die, I can't leave him alone!" Kaoru balled her fists and brought them to her chest, "You can't take me."  
  
Tomoe slightly laughed and said, "I knew you'd react this way, I've been watching you two for years, knowing that you two would only fall into each others pain of loss. You lost your mother and father and Kenshin lost me. Both of your losses brought you two together and I was assigned to watch over you and make sure you two would never be sepearated, and then this happens.  
  
Where us spirits go, we can watch our loved ones at any time. I've been watching you two and I have the sight to see the future..."  
  
Kaoru placed her hands on Tomoe's shoulders, "What do you see? Is Kenshin going to die!?"  
  
Tomoe smiled and placed her own hands on Kaoru's, her gental voice rang around the darkness, "Yes."  
  
Kaoru began to cry harder, "No."  
  
Tomoe grabbed her head and placed it on her chest, "Stop your crying, there is a way to stop this."  
  
Kaoru's head shot up, "What?! I don't want him to be alone like how I am now."  
  
"Kaoru, are you afraid of being of alone, or Kenshin?"  
  
Kaoru was about to speak until she thought, then she said what she really meant, "I don't want to be without him."  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
"I do..." Her eyes began to stop their tears as she could say something that brought her true joy, "Yes, I love him."  
  
Tomoe's smile brightened, "And he loves you two." She paused and said what Kami refused her to say, "If you love him, and wish for him to be happy forever with all your heart, then he will be saved."  
  
Kaoru smiled but couldn't sustain it as she wanted to burst with joy, "I love him with everything in me, I want him to be happy, forever. I never want him to turn back into that lonely manslayer ever, ever again."  
  
Tomoe turned and waved her arm and showed Kenshin's thoughts, "To save you, you need to know if Kenshin loves you all the same, and if that fire that burns inside your heart blazes brighter, you will live."  
  
Kaoru took the orb created by her and smiled with joy as happy tears fell down her face. There, in the orb, she saw all the times Kenshin and her spent together, how they hugged when he left for Kyoto, and how every time he closed his eyes he saw her face. Then she saw what she needed the most: a blurry image of Kenshin and her having a child.   
  
Tomoe felt the tear slide down her cheek and fall on her backhand, 'How I wish things were different back then so we could have been together.' She wiped the tear and took the orb from Kaoru's hands. "Now that you've seen the love within him, how do you feel?"  
  
Kaoru's bangs concealed her eyes, "I always wanted to know about you and Kenshin and how things came to pass, but I need no explination. Death seperated you two and the reason you've come to me is because you don't want that to happen to Kenshin again..."  
  
Tomoe windened her eyes, then she smiled, "I would break the rules made from Kami to keep him happy, even if I can't bring that happiness to him personally."  
  
"I understand that, and now that I know you do I can say..." Kaoru lifted her head and the white light surrounding her body left her, "...I love Kenshin, and he loves me!"  
  
Yahiko, Megumi and Dr. Gensai all awoke and without warning or any thought looked at Kaoru's body.  
  
"Take care of yourself Kaoru, I'll be watching over you both, always," with that Tomoe began to rise out of Kaoru's body.  
  
Kaoru watched as the darkness began to fade and she felt a rush run through her chest and she couldn't stop it.   
  
"Look!" Megumi yelled as Kaoru opened her mouth and took in a huge gasp of air.  
  
"She's- she's alive!" Yahiko and Dr. Gensai said in unison.  
  
Kaoru's, once again living body opened their eyes fully which they haven't done in such a long time without a look of pain in them. They were soft and tired and everyone in the room crowded around her and grabbed her hands.  
  
"Yahiko, Megumi, Dr. Gensai, I wont die. No- not when Kenshin is out there fighting to save me," Kaoru's voice was sleepy (A/N: it would be since she was sleeping for 12 days -_-) but she felt so alive even though nearly every part of her body was paralyzed, she was blessed enough to be able to move her lips to speak to her friends.  
  
"Yahiko, don't be mad at Kenshin, he's doing his best to get to me; he'll come."  
  
Yahiko looked at her and laughed, "I was never mad at Kenshin, I've always thought he was gonna save you- ouch!" Megumi pinched his arm knowing he was lieing.  
  
Kaoru did her best to laugh but her lungs hurt too much. "I'll try to stay awake as long as I can, but will you all do me a favor..."  
  
"What Kaoru?" Megumi asked.  
  
"Bring me a beef pot from the Akeabeko," and she fell to peaceful slumber.  
  
They all chuckled a little and then bursted into laughter, "It's true we all haven't been to the Akeabeko in a while," Yahiko said rolling on the floor.  
  
Megumi dried her eyes and went to the door. They all looked at her strangely and she smiled, "I'm going to invite Tae over and we'll all have a beef pot on behalf of Kaoru. It will be on me."  
  
Yahiko ran to her and said, "I'll go too!"  
  
Dr. Gensai left the room for a second and brought in a sleeping Ayame and Suzume. He set them next to Kaoru and hummed a little tune until Megumi and Yahiko arrived with Tae and a huge feast.  
  
^.~  
  
"Bring him down my Lord!" Aya yelled as she watched Kenshin and Hakaisha battling, both of them seemed to be even in strength and wounds. No one seemed to be gaining and no one seemed to be losing.   
  
Hideaki hated watching how seeing the blood of those two men brought joy to her eyes. She was hanging off the edge of her seat waiting for the next bloody attack on Kenshin.   
  
He was standing beside her chair with his arms crossed, though he was watching the battle go on, he was also thinking of a way to reach his sister. He'd been through things in her life that she played with: the horse that their father had always rode out to battle with, he'd gave it to him and Hideaki let Aya have him, but he'd always be with her when she rode it. There was the kimono she always wore that was made by their mother, though she had stained it with mud and grass, she never took it off until the day it made a ripp top big to be repaired. She cried for days after that. He remembered the songs their mother had sung to them when they were young. Then is hit him.  
  
Aya took a sip of her sake and sighed, "Why is it taking forever for Lord Hakaisha to kill this weakling?"  
  
Hideaki coughed to get her attention and kneeld in front of her, "M'lady, would you like me to entertain you with a song? My voice is very pleasing, enough for Lord Hakaisha."  
  
Aya clapped her hands twice, "I hope you are a very good singer Hideaki, I haven't heard one in months. All the entertainers My Lord has sent me where horrible."  
  
Hideaki coughed again and began to sing, "Tell me babe, how many do I shed my tears?  
  
Every Heart, Every Heart is not a gentle yet. Shall I do? I can never say my loneliness.  
  
Every Heart doesn't know so what to say oh what to do..." Hideaki kept singing and watched as the expression of pleasure changed to confusion on his sisters face.   
  
'His voice is beautiful yes, but what is it about him that is making me feel dizzy?' Her eyelids began to feel heavy and when they closed flashes of her past flew before her eyes. 'What is this?'  
  
'It's working,' Hideaki thought as he moved to the chorus, "Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun  
  
And we always seek after love and peace, Forever more  
  
Growing growing woe baby we can work it out.  
  
Look up at the sky, Every Heart is shining all today."  
  
Aya's lips began to move but no word escaped, 'Who is this woman? Why does she look so much like me? And this man, it's Hideaki, the servant, why do I see him...' Her eyes opened as she remembered. She began to sing with Hideaki...  
  
"Goes & Goes the time goes on we are not alone  
  
We live on together and we will find some precious things  
  
Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow  
  
Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die."  
  
They looked at each other with shock in their eyes, then Aya burst into tears, "Kai!"   
  
"Aya!" He stood and she wraped her arms around his waist, "How could I have forgotten about Mother, you, everything." She gripped her brother tighter as she remember the day when she was taken away from him, how the man she called her Lord, her lover, had killed their mother. "I'm nothing now, how could I come back to you when I've shamed our family by going with this man? It's not right."  
  
"I don't care about that, it doesn't matter to me now," he said and then looked in his sisters dewy eyes, "Has that monster touched you? If he has, I'll kill him now!"  
  
"No brother, I am still innocent. My Lor-, I mean, that Hakaisha was going to take me after he won the battle against Himura," Aya grew relieved as she hugged herself being thankful that she didn't go any farther that kissing him, but even that caused her to be sick. "Brother..." she recalled all the devilish things she did for Hakaisha, all the men and woman she killed for him to gain such power.   
  
She fainted in Hideaki's arms, "Aya, Aya?!" She was out cold. He gentally laid her in the chair and kissed her cheek, "I will be back sister, but first I have to find a way to help Himura."  
  
*_*  
  
"Yha! Yha!" Sanosuke used every Futeanokiwami attack against the bars that barricaded them. "This isn't giving away at all, no matter how hard I hit it."  
  
"The point is that this metal is meant to keep us in and not be broken," Saito explained as he leaned against the bars.  
  
"Don't you even care if we die in here," Sanosuke yelled kicking the bars and ended up hurting his toe, "Youch!"  
  
"I don't care if YOU die, but I will not."  
  
Aoshi looked around every part of the cage they were in, not seeing or feeling one flaw in it. It was truely the perfect metal. "Even with our power attacking this all together we wont be able to break through it. The only way out is for someone to set us free from here."  
  
Aoshi leaned against the bars across from Saito, "What if they attack us from inside?"   
  
"I'll be ready," Saito's eyes were closed but there was a sound of pleasure in his tone.  
  
Sanosuke sat down and crossed her arms, "I'm taking a break, once I regain a little of my strength and the swelling in my hand dies down, I'll be at it again," he said to himself. He looked at the flames in front of him and though, 'As soon as this started I had a bad feeling about this. Yeah, Kenshin is a strong guy but so is Hakaisha. The first attack hit Kenshin pretty hard; with his reverse blade sword the Battoujutsu was slow and Hakaisha's attack was quick enough to reach Kenshin left arm and break the skin. That changed everything, Kenshin's bleeding pretty bad and he's moving slower than before. With me in here, there's no way I can wrap the wound. I hope Missy is holding out alright, Kenshin needs her right now."  
  
Aoshi looked at Sanosuke and stared at the flames too, 'The Battousai is doing well now, he managed to use a second Battoujutsu to crush the ribs on Hakaisha's left side. He can't manuvuer as well as before. The Battousai also was able to crush Hakaisha's left fingers once he switched his sword; one of his attack was to switch the sword with such speed that the apponent will still think it in the other hand and attack there and he would be able to take down his apponent easily.'  
  
'This is very boring...' Saito thought as he watched the battle rage on, 'Everytime I see the Battousai and he gets stronger in some way, but now he's being attacked the wounded and there is much power in him that could kill Hakaisha, but he still believes in not taking life, that all people should have the right to live. It's very annoying hearing him say that, over and over. Hakaisha has him injured across his back, his chest. Next..." a smile came across his lips, "Maybe his head."  
  
Sanosuke heard this and turned to him, "Whose head? I know you're not talking about Kenshin!" Sanosuke got up and grabbed Saito's police uniform, "you better not be thinking about hurting Kenshin in that thick head of yours; if you are, it will be your head not Kenshin's."  
  
Saito punched Sanosuke in the stomach but Sanosuke ignored it, "I see you've learn how to resist strong punches, but you still have no defense."  
  
Sanosuke let him go and turned away rubbing him stomach, "Geez, that hurt," he whispered.  
  
Aoshi heard footsteps and turned his gaze to see Hideaki running behind the cage, flames and snakes to a door. Aoshi turned his head back to see Saito noticed but Sanosuke was still gripping his stomach, "Hideaki is up to something." They watched as Hideaki climbed the steps that lead to a door, the three didn't know what he was up too, but they were ready for whatever might come to them.  
  
^.~  
  
Kenshin jumped back and breathed deeply, they'd been fighting none stop for 5 minutes. (A/N: Don't go "5 minutes, that's a little bit!" Lets see you run around attacking as hard as you can and dodgeing attacks for 5 minutes!) Hakaisha was breathing deeply also, they both stared at each other thinking of their next move and what would be a good enough attack to finally bring their apponent down.  
  
Kenshin could feel his warm blood drip down his back, arm and chest. The wounds weren't fatal but they did slow him down, as his strides were slower and his vision became blurrier.  
  
Hakaisha's fingers on his left hand were throbbing and swelling, every bone in them were crushed and he could only make one handed attacks. He was holding up well but being unable to weild his powerful attacks made things much harder.  
  
'I can't kill him, he still has much time in his life to repent for everything he's ever done. If I turn my blade now, I will be going against everything I ever believed in. I might even return to being a manslayer. I have to use the Amakakeru Ryu No Hiromeki against him, it's the only way to show him.'  
  
Hakaisha tried to move his broken fingers, the pain was extreme but he kept flexing, he had to use his ultimate attack, the one attack his master taught him before he died. The Kaibutsu Toushin the lethal attack that slices in an instant. One wrong move from the one who weilds it can slice through you rather than your apponent. 'Dispite my fingers being broken , I'll use it, I want this to be over. This is the first time in my life where i've been injured so badly. I will kill him, and then i'll get my prizes, avenging my master, watching him die, taking Aya to my bed and making Hideaki watch. Hahaha, I can just see Hideaki's face now..." Hakaisha looked up and saw Aya in the chair sleeping. 'Why hasn't he taken her to her bed?' He looked around for Hideaki and saw him climbing the stars on the mountain to the door that would ruin all his plans. "Damn him!"  
  
Kenshin looked up to where Hakaisha was glaring and saw Hideaki, running up the stairs. 'I must save him.' Once he cast his gaze back on Hakaisha, he was gone. He was chasing after Hideaki. "Oh, no!" Kenshin yelled and chased after him.  
  
Hideaki looked back and saw Hakaisha gaining on him; he began to run faster. He reached the door and opened it to find the handle that would set Saito, Sanosuke and Aoshi free. He reached for it and right when he did Hakaisha's sword went through his back.  
  
"KAI!!!" Aya said waking up to hear her brother scream out.  
  
Hakaisha moved in closer to Hideaki's face and said turning his sword withing Hideaki, "You've made your sister remember and you tried to let them free, well, you failed. I knew I should have killed you along with your mother.  
  
Hideaki screamed in agony and as his body fell he pulled the handle down with him.  
  
The Dokudokushii's ran off, the fire died down and the cage fell to pieces. Aoshi and Sanosuke ran up the stairs towards them and Saito went another direction.   
  
"That's... what you ge-t you... bastard," Hideaki said as Hakaisha pulled out his sword from his back.  
  
"Damnit!" Hakaisha screamed and turned. He saw Kenshin approaching his sword sheated and his hand on the hilt. "Now, Prepare to die!"  
  
"Oh, no Kenshin!!!" Sanosuke yelled as the both ran towards each other.  
  
'This is it!' Kenshin thought, he saw Kaoru's face flash in his head as she held out her hand, saying, "Welcome home Kenshin." "Yhaaaaaa!"   
  
"Yahaaaaa!" Hakaisha yelled as he spun his sword with his left hand and twirled it over his head. "Be gone!" He dived with his sword as it twirled claw like needles escaped the sword and struck Kenshin's flesh.  
  
Kenshin knocked his sword away and said, "This is for Miss Kaoru!" He released the Amakakeru Ryu No Hiromeki on Hakaisha and he flew into the air, left on his chest was a deep slash mark.   
  
"My revenge..." Hakaisha whispered as his battered body fell down the mountain; his bones began to break and his skin was torn from is body, as he reached the rocks below him, his head was crushed.  
  
Kenshin turned his head away and said, "I did not wish to hurt you, that I did not but the evil in your heart, drove you to your death." Kenshin felt light headed and fell back.  
  
"Kenshin!" Sanosuke yelled as he caught him under the arms, "Geez, buddy you had us going there." Sanosuke smiled and threw one of Kenshin's arms over his shoulder. "Lets get you back to Missy."  
  
Kenshin held up is head a little, "Wait Sano, we need to get th-the cure, for her ill-ness, that we do." The pain was growing as his body began to go numb and he began to shake.  
  
"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," Aoshi took Kenshin from Sanosuke and he ran do the steps to Hakaisha's chair. Once he got to the bottom he met Saito holding it in his hands. "Hey, whats the big idea?"  
  
Saito looked at the bottle saying, "this..." he threw it on the floor and he said, "is a fake."  
  
Kenshin looked up and said, "What?"  
  
"That was the same poison injected in your woman Battousai, if she would have taken in more of that, she would have died right in your arms."  
  
Sanosuke balled his fist and kicked the broken glass and poison away, "You mean there never was a cure! That we came here only for Kenshin to fight that guy! Damnit!"   
  
Kenshin dropped his head, "Miss Kaoru, I'm sorry, that I am."  
  
"Kenshin Himura," a voice came from the side of them. Through the doors came a bandaged Shikaku. He used his sword to support him and in one of his hands he held a bottle of clear liquid.  
  
"Shinja," Kenshin called by his real name. Kenshin watched as he came closer and as he did he extended the arm holding the bottle. "Is that...?"  
  
"The Futoueki chiyu, the cure you were looking for. Hakaisha wanted me to hide it from you so when you came and fought and if their was a chance you'd win you'd just end up killing the person you want to save." His voice was shaky but kind.  
  
"How do we know you're not lieing?" Saito asked giving him a cold stare.  
  
Shinja looked up at him and said, "I am grateful to Himura for saving me from Hakaisha, I have no intention to betray him, i'd be glad to take some of that poison on the ground into my mouth and then take the cure."  
  
"I still don't believe him Kenshin," Sanosuke said looking at the bottle in his hands.   
  
"I can sense in him that he has truly changed, that I can. Sano, take the bottle and we must find a way to hurry back to Tokyo, I believe Miss Kaoru has 2 day left, that she does." Kenshin fell unconscious after he said that.  
  
Sanosuke took the bottle from Shinja and turned to Saito, "Can you get one of your carriages over here, riding as fast as we can, how long would it take to reach Tokyo?"  
  
Saito crossed his arms and began to exit, "Normally I only send for carriages when I'm after someone but i'll make an exception now: the Battousai did win and that give me a chance to fight him again-"  
  
"Just answer the question!" Sanosuke yelled becoming impatient.  
  
"2 days, at the most."   
  
"Fine, we gotta hurry, we don't have much time left."   
  
After Sanosuke said that they all began to run out through wence they came and reached the outside where Saito called for a carriage.  
  
Shinja looked down the mountain to see Hakaisha's dead body and the city below who were just about to ignite their lights. The moon was already up as the sky began to turn orange.   
  
"Kai!" Aya called and Shinja turned and watched her.  
  
"Kai!" Aya did her best to run up the stairs, she removed the delicate sandals she wore at her feet and ripped off the many layers of her kimono, she was hardly dressed when she reached her brothers bloody body.   
  
She lifted his head on her lap and stroked his face, "Kai, Kai! Don't leave me please, don't," she cried and laid her face on his, she turned her head and kissed her brothers lips, "it's my fault you had to die," she spoke and kissed her brothers face, "I'm so sorry."  
  
(Okay, perv's they aren't THOSE kind of brother and sister. They just really love each other, though there aren't many of those relationships, this is one!)  
  
Hideaki opened his eyes and said quietly Aya, "I love you, my sister..."  
  
She rose her head and sobbed harder, "I love you too brother." She watched as he breathed his final breath and exhaled. "NO!!!!" She yelled and hugged her brother's lifeless body.  
  
She stood and dragged her brothers lifeless body to the edge of the mountain and looked down and the river below. She fell to her knees and placed her brothers arm around her shoulder, "I'm coming." She then fell began to fall forwards.  
  
"No! Lady Aya!" Shinja ran with his swordsman speed and caught her arm before she could fall down the mountain and into the raging rapids.   
  
Aya opened her eyes to see herself still on the mountain and how her brothers body float down the river. She widened her eyes and started to fight, "Let me go, I want to die, I don't deserve to live after all that I've done! Please!"  
  
Shinja gripped her other arm and turned her to face him, "Lady Aya, look at me!" He stared at her beautiful face and remembered all the times he wished she was HIS. He looked over her and how she was barely clothed and her light complextion glowed in the setting sun.   
  
Aya opened her eyes to see him, the swordsman of Hakaisha. He was staring at her with love. She began to softly cry as she hugged him in a tight embrace. "We don't deserve to live for all the tings we've done," she breathed in his ear.  
  
Shinja looked down at the rapids below and sighed, "I know." He pushed himself against her and they both met their death in each others arms.   
  
(What is up with everyone falling off the mountain? O.o???)  
  
Kenshin could sense each one of their deaths as the carriage shook over the rocks under it. He could feel the tears falling from the corners of his eyes as he lay on the soft seat of the wide carriage. Sanosuke and Aoshi were bandaging his wounds while Saito sat up front with the driver.   
  
'I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you all,' Kenshin thought as a bright light shined over his eyes, he thought it was the setting sun coming in from the window but it was Tomoe's spirit.  
  
"You're only human, Kenshin," Tomoe said.  
  
"Tomoe," Kenshin spoke quietly, Sanosuke looked at him, not being able to see Tomoe.   
  
"Rest now Kenshin, you need to regain your strength," Sanosuke then went back to tending to the wound on his arm.  
  
'You're back,' Kenshin thought, thinking that that was the way to talk to her without being noticed by Sanosuke or Aoshi. 'Tomoe, what are you doing here?'  
  
Tomoe kissed Kenshin's cheek and whispers in his ear, "She's waiting for you, she's holding on as tight as she can so she can see you. Rest now and when you wake, you'll have to save her. You belong with her now, it is your duty to take care of her."  
  
Kenshin closed his eyes and swallowed, thinking of what he'd say next to her; when he opened them back up she was gone. He turned his head to find only Sanosuke and Aoshi. He smiled and whispered in a breath, "I'm coming home Miss Kaoru."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HAHAHAHAHAH! How did you like that!  
  
There was a lot of deaths in this chapter, when I said in the last chapter, "A death" but at least I didn't fully kill Kaoru! You never know if in the last chapter i'll kill her and leave Kenshin alone and then kill Kenshin and then...! I'm just kidding, I'm not going to tell you whats gunna happen next, but I'll give you a hint it has to do with the title of the story, the title will be explained in the next chapter. I hope you all can wait a while because I need to make the next one really good or you all will kill me.   
  
Song sung by Hideaki: Every Heart- BoA  
  
REVIEW! 


	15. Someone Like You

Chapter 15 ;_; Here my adoring fans, is where it all ends...  
  
You need to memorize this poem to understand the ending!  
  
Where is that someone like you is who believes in me when I feel there is nothing left in my life.   
  
You're that loving wind that lifts me to flight.  
  
When is that someone like you going to part the clouds on a rainy day.  
  
All the clouds in the world couldn't cover the feelings I feel in such a way.  
  
The hours in a day are not long  
  
Waiting forever for tomorrow seems so wrong, but it's worth it waiting for the love so new.   
  
That love so strong is Someone Like You.  
  
~*Pnkx  
  
This Chapter: I can't say anything it will give it all away.  
  
REVIEWERS:  
  
Crystal Renee: You are really really weird... O.o  
  
PrincessSakura4: Thank you for loving this story! I'll leave Kaoru a mystery until you read this chapter.  
  
Rurouni Kaoru Kenshin's Love: ^-^; glad to see you can smile...  
  
Rurouni Kaoru Kenshin's Love: What's funny?  
  
Disclaimer: JUST READ THE STORY!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Someone Like You  
  
"Hurry bring Sir Ken in here!" Megumi yelled as she set the bedding for Kenshin next to Kaoru.   
  
"Calm down, we're injured too you know!" Sanosuke yelled at her as he gentally put Kenshin down. "He's hurt pretty bad and he's lost a lot of blood."  
  
Megumi frowned at him and said, "don't you think I know this! Everytime Sir Ken goes into battle he losses a lot of blood. Hell, he nearly losses his life. I count on you to bring him home safly but you all just get your butts kicked and let Sir Ken do all the work-," Megumi continued in a rage.  
  
Sanosuke had an embarrased look on his face, "Um, Megumi?"  
  
"I'M NOT DONE! You all are so weak; if it wasn't for Sir Ken you'd all be dead by now and I'd have to be treating him and making arrangements for your funeral-," she still continued ignoring the fact that Kaoru was still sick and had very little time and Kenshin was still bleeding.  
  
"Damnit woman!" Sanosuke gripped her by the shoulders and lifted her up.  
  
"Get your hands off me. Oh, now you have strength but when Sir Ken was fighting Hakaisha you had none what-so-evermmmmmmm!" Megumi was shut up by a forceful kiss from Sanosuke. Her eyes were opened as far at they could go. Soon she relaxed and eased into the kiss and finally closed her eyes.  
  
'What am I doing?' Sanosuke broke the kiss, letting go of her; as he turned he said, "like I said, Kenshin is hurt pretty bad and he's lost a lot of blood. You better help him..." Sanosuke paused and turned back to her to see her face in a blissful daze.   
  
Sanosuke blushed and grabbed the bottle from his pocket, "Here's Kaoru's cure."   
  
He began to walk away when Megumi said flushed, "Will you please call Dr. Gensai to assist me?"  
  
Sanosuke stopped and turned his head with a handsome smile on his face, "Sure." He then ran to get Dr. Gensai.  
  
At Sanosuke's smile she shivered and touched her lips. She then heard a moan from Kenshin and said in a panick, "what's the matter with me! I have two sick people here; it's my duty as a doctor to put them first before a kiss... AH or anything out of work!"  
  
Kenshin stirred and barely opened his eyes; he looked at Megumi and said, "Miss Kaoru, please help Miss Kaoru; she doesn't have much time, that she doesn't."  
  
Megumi panicked more, "but you're badly injured Sir Ken if you bleed anymore, you'll die."  
  
"I know that but Miss Kaoru is more important right now, that she is. I'll hold on as long as I can for her and me; I will not die, that I won't," Kenshin's breathing started to come in gasps as he held tight to some of his wounds.  
  
*~*  
  
In the light of Kaoru's mind she could hear Kenshin's voice all around her. She stood and walked to one of the mirrors of her mind.   
  
"Where are you Kenshin?" Kaoru asked and she was answered by his voice all around her.  
  
"I'm back now Miss Kaoru. I'll keep holding on for you. Do you feel my hand Miss Kaoru? As long as I'm holding onto your spirit Miss Kaoru I will live forever," Kenshin said staring at her sleeping form.  
  
Kaoru could see the image of Kenshin's beaten and bloody body and his gental hand in hers. Tears began to leave her face as she screamed, "I'll hold on for you too Kenshin!"   
  
*~*  
  
"Oh my! Kenshin!" Dr. Gensai came in quickly and attended to his injuries. He looked at Megumi who was insiminating the cure within Kaoru's body. He asked, "Do you think she'll make it?"  
  
Megumi shook her head and said, "I'm not sure, but..." she looked at Kenshin's hand within Kaoru's and she touch her lips and thought of Sanosuke. Then she said, "she's with the one she loves now. That will make her hold on longer, excuse me."  
  
Dr. Gensaid stared at her and said, "Where are you going? Aren't you going to watch over..." he paused and looked at the lonesomeness in her face and saw the desire to feel loved in her eyes. "Go on Miss Megumi, I'll take it from here. You have been at this for 2 weeks."  
  
Without turning she said in a muffled voice, "thank you."  
  
^.~  
  
After Yahiko was done peeking in on Dr. Gensai and Megumi he followed her siliently. She was headed for town and it was nearly 11:30. He kept a good 20 feet between them and tried not to run into anyone or try to look to suspicious but everyone was nearly asleep anyway.  
  
He stopped behind a tree before the bridge and saw Sanosuke, "Why is she going to meet Sanosuke? This is weird," Yahiko climbed the tree to get a better view. As he reached a good height he quieted himself to hear the conversation.  
  
'Why did I kiss her? I didn't need to; I could have just slapped her but that wouldn't be right. I wasn't raised to be disrespectful to women. One piece of advice Captain Sagara taught me. Unfortunately I haven't been very fortunate with the ladies. Is that why I kissed her?" Sanosuke heard foot steps that broke him from his thoughts, "Who's the tough guy that's come to pick a fight?" he whispered.  
  
"Sanosuke?" Megumi asked wondering why he was talking to himself.  
  
Sanosuke turned his head to her and then back to the sparkling water below him, "it's just you."  
  
Megumi didn't make a smart comment she just leaned on the wood next to him and looked at her dim reflection in the water. Before she could say anything about the kiss Sanosuke spoke.  
  
"So how is Missy doing?" His voice was soft and cancerned.  
  
Megumi stared at his reflection but he did not look at hers. She spoke tiredly, "I've given her the cure, all we can hope for now is that we're not to late and her body will accept the help the cure and save her life."  
  
"And Kenshin?"  
  
"I don't know? Dr. Gensai let me have a break and he began to tend to Sir Ken's wounds."  
  
"Why did you come here?" Sanosuke asked already knowing what she was going to ask.  
  
Megumi looked at the side of his face and then in his eyes, the eyes that made its mark in the river where his reflection lay. "What's going on?"  
  
Sanosuke took his eyes off his reflection and looked into her eyes, "are you talking about earlier? The kiss?"  
  
Megumi sighed and closed her eyes, "It's not just that! It's everything, even when you were away with Sir Ken I was afraid not only for Sir Ken but for you also. I nearly thought about you everyday!" He eyes were still closed but through the lids came tears she waited so long to cry: the tears for Sanosuke's return.  
  
"C'mon, don't cry Megumi." Sanosuke was confused; he didn't know what to do. 'Now I have a sad girl crying. Well maybe I could, um...' Sanosuke slowly but gentally wrapped his arms around Megumi and held her close to him. He said soothingly, "It'll be alright."  
  
"I was so worried!" Megumi quickly stopped her tears and wrapped her arms around him and looked up at him, "Sanosuke."  
  
His eyes were soft and his voice sweet and loving, "Yeah?"  
  
"Kiss me again."  
  
He had no hesistation he dropped his head down and brought his lips to hers and they stood there under the moonlight with their reflection trapped in the water as one.  
  
Yahiko held his stomach and said, "Megumi? Sanosuke? No Way!" He slowly started climbing down the tree but as he reached the last branch he fell with a loud crash. He yelled, "oh no!"  
  
Sanosuke broke the kiss and turned to the dark tree to see a form, "Who's there?" When he heard the clapping of slippers and thumping on the grass he ran after it. "Who do you think you are!"  
  
Yahiko threw his gi over his head and tried to find a place to hide. He saw an alley to his right and ran into it. He held his breath and waited for Sanosuke to pass.  
  
"Get back over here you jerk!" Sanosuke yelled as he ran by.   
  
"Phew!" Yahiko was ready to leave when Megumi walked by and stopped in front of the entrace of the alley.   
  
"I found him Sanosuke, he's over here!" Megumi yelled.  
  
Yahiko could hear Sanosuke's steps and as he did Yahiko yelled as he ran, "Why did I have to follow her! Sanosuke is going to kill me!" He ran into a wall and tried to climb over it, there was nothing he could use on the wall to get over and then he saw a chain hanging on the building next to him, "Alright," he yelled triumphtly but as he began to climb hands grabbed him by the waist and started to pull him back.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Sanosuke yelled pulling with all his might. With one hard tug the chain broke and Yahiko fell on top of Sanosuke.  
  
His gi fell from his head and he quickly pulled it back over, "I gotta get out of here!" He began to run back down the alley but Megumi stood in front of him.   
  
Sanosuke grabbed him by the shirt and turned to see only his eyes, "So you're the little guy that was spying on us, who are you with? You better tell me the truth, my fist don't like liars." Sanosuke balled his fist and got ready to hit him.  
  
"Wait Sanosuke! Don't kill me, I'm still young. I haven't even had a girlfriend yet!"   
  
Megumi walked up to Sanosuke and then looked at the little person he was holding. She tried to remove the gi but Yahiko held onto it tight. "That voice sounded very familiar," she said with one eye brow cocked.  
  
"Sure did, but who though," Sanosuke teased. He pulled the gi from over Yahiko's head and smiled. "I knew it was you, you dirty rat!" Sanosuke put Yahiko in a shoulder lock and gave him a noggie.   
  
"Stop, that hurts!" Yahiko yelled.   
  
"Serves you right for spying on us!" Megumi said while wagging her finger in his face.   
  
Yahiko broke free and stuck out his tongue at both of them, "Sano and Megumi sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"   
  
"Ohhh, I'll get you!" Megumi ran after him and followed by them both was Sanosuke.   
  
They ran around in circles for a while laughing and playing when cold water hit them. They all looked up to see and old lady with no teeth holding a leaky bucket.  
  
"It's 12:00 and you young whipper-snappers been at this for 15 minutes already. GO TO BED!" She closed her window and turned off her light.  
  
Megumi pulled out her pocket watch and said, "Oh my, it is already twelve, we should be heading back to the dojo." She moved next to Sanosuke and grabbed his hand.   
  
Yahiko stuck out his tongue and said, "yuck. How could a kiss change two opposites soooo much!?"   
  
Sanosuke hit him on the head and threw him over his shoulder, "That should shut him up, ay Megumi?" he winked at her as he said this.  
  
Megumi giggled and smiled.  
  
(*)(*)  
  
"Good-bye Kenshin," Kaoru said as she began to drift further away from him.   
  
"Miss Kaoru!" Kenshin called but he couldn't move. With all his might he tried to move but his injuries rendered him useless to move. "No, I've come back Kaoru. Stay with me!"  
  
Suddenly Kaoru stopped and the smile on her face turned to fear as the opponents from Kenshin's past surrounded her. She began to scream out a name but Kenshin couldn't hear it.   
  
"Miss Kaoru!" He could move now and with all his speed he ran to her but his sword was no were to be found. He looked back and saw it laying on the ground in the shape of an X. Kenshin began to scream as the memories of his past with Tomoe came through his head. The death of her fiancee and how he killed her with his own sword. The cross of his cheek began to burn as if Hell's Fire was in it.   
  
"Kenshin!" He could hear Tomoe and Kaoru calling to him. In his head Tomoe was screaming as the demons of hell dragged her down.   
  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru called as Shisho struck his sword across her back. Kenshin windened his eyes as Hakaisha had Kaoru by the throat.  
  
His face held a twisted smile as he stuck his sword in her chest and began to spin his sword, "this will quicken her death."  
  
"Tomoe, Kaoru!!! What should I do!?" Kenshin fell to his knees and grabbed his sword. "Kaoru!"  
  
***  
  
Kenshin awoke in a cold sweat; the wind blew on his cold body and that caused him to go deep in his covers. He slightly opened his eyes and looked to the right side of him, he was holding his sword so very tightly that blood was dripping from his palm. He ripped some of the bandages beside him and wrapped his hand.   
  
He could hear the sound of Yahiko's sweeping and he could smell the scent of a beef pot meaning Tae and Subame where there.  
  
He reflected back on the dream he had. It was so mind boggling to him. He had to choose between Tomoe and Kaoru, but he had made that desicion already when Tomoe appeared to him the first time. Or was there something else lurking around him something more than choosing which he would always be there for?  
  
"What could it be?" He remember he was holding Kaoru's hand so he squeezed but when he did he found there was nothing to squeeze, Kaoru was gone.  
  
Kenshin sat up ignoring the pain shooting through his body. Her futon was made indicating something must have happened to her. "Miss Kaoru!"   
  
Kenshin got up and put on his pant, being unable to find his shirt he ran out the dojo shirtless with his sword at his hip. Rain started to fall on him and his hair, out of it's band, flew across his face and stuck to his back.  
  
Yahiko watched as Kenshin ran by, he continued to sweep saying, "good-moring Kenshin.... KENSHIN! I GOTTA TELL THE OTHERS!" He dropped the broom and ran into the dojo.  
  
'Where is she, what could have happened, what if? No she can't be. I wont believe it!' So many reason were running through his head and as he ran by the people of the early morning he got many comments like, "what has he been through." "Poor man." "How is he able to move with those wounds?" "Where's his shirt?" He ignored them all and kept running scopping out all the places she might be, then he thought that he forgot to look in the dojo. That didn't make sense Yahiko would have said something; there would be a celebration going on; Sanosuke would be dead drunk and would have terrorized his bedding and would have fallen asleep on top of him. Kenshin had so many things going to his mind that he didn't even notice the temple steps in front of him. He tripped over the first one.   
  
"Oro-." Kenshin got up slowly and gingerly rubbed his chest, stomach and face. "I need to pay attention more, that I should." He looked up the steps and saw something very familiar, Kaoru's indigo ribbon; her favorite one. "She is here, that she is." He quickly ran to her ribbon and grabbed it tightly. He continued up the steps until he reached it's peak what he found was Kaoru's robe and slippers.  
  
"What's has happened to her?" Kenshin passed by them and continued up the hill until he found a young woman sitting in the rain on a rock looking at the river and mountains that lead to Kyoto.  
  
"Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin asked tiredly and weakly. Slowly she turned her head and revealed her face, her warm and loving face. Kenshin couldn't believe his eyes, she was alive and well. She was still with him.  
  
"Good morning Kenshin," she frowned and said, "it's raining Kenshin get under here." She was under a very tall tree with many branches, the rain hardly hit her.  
  
Kenshin looked at the bandages across his chest and stomach, "I'm not worried about it Miss Kaoru, that I'm not. You had me worried, Miss Kaoru, that you did."  
  
Kaoru slowly got up and walked to him, she placed her hands on his chest and lay her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't stand to see you there laying battered and beaten because of me."  
  
"Don't worry Miss Kaoru, I rather die today then see you die at all, that I would," Kenshin wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"When I thought I had nothing else to live for, when my life was at the brink of death you came and lifted me up and made me fly. Fly to that plane in my life where I'd always live on." The rain beat against them as they held each other in a loving embrace.  
  
Kenshin stared at her and said, "Miss Kaoru, I'd do anything for you; you mean that much to me."   
  
The rain stopped and the clouds slowly began to part. Kaoru looked up and said, "Even you, a man with such skill could stop the rain a remove the clouds from the sky. Even on the rainiest day." Kaoru looked deep in his eyes and said, "Today when I woke I thought that I or you could die at any moment of the day and there wouldn't be enough time to express how we feel."  
  
Kenshin leaned a little closer to her and said, "How do you feel?"  
  
Kaoru smiled and said, "Tomorrow seems like forever but I wait for it because I- I..." She paused and leaned a little closer, "I lo-,"  
  
"There you are!" Yahiko yelled as the rest of the party arrived. Sanosuke and Megumi came from behind him then Dr. Gensai, Ayame and Suzame, Tae, and Subame.  
  
"We were looking all over for you!" Tae said as Subame nodded.  
  
"If it weren't for this old lady who said she saw a man without a shirt we would have probably never found you two," Yahiko said taking in air.  
  
Megumi began to cry, "That's not the point, you two are alright!"   
  
"That's right!" everyone else said in unison.   
  
Everyone began to cheer and shout and Kaoru and Kenshin stood there with incredulous expressions. They watched suprising events before them that they had never seen before...  
  
Megumi jumped in Sanosuke's arms and kissed him deeply. When their kissed ended Sanosuke spun her around and kissed her again saying, "You're a great doctor Megumi and I love you!"   
  
"I love you too Sanosuke!" Megumi yelled in the kiss.  
  
Kaoru and Kenshin's mouths were down to their knees at this.  
  
Subame was next to Yahiko cheering. She stopped and pulled Yahiko into a tight embrace and gave him a quick peck on the lips. She let go, held her cheeks and flushed.   
  
Yahiko was scratching his head with a goofy smile on his face. He grabbed her hand and kissed her again after he got over the first kiss.  
  
Everyone seemed to rejoyce over the recovery of Kenshin and Kaoru while they were stuck there taking it all in. They closed their mouths and smiled at them all thinking that it was the way it should be: everyone happy with nothing to bring them down.   
  
Kenshin gentally grabbed Kaoru's chin and turned her to him, "Kaoru, I may not be the one for you. I have caused you so much pain over time. I don't know what you want. What you want that someone to be."  
  
Kaoru smiled and tears fell down her face, "I want someone like you." She lifted her head and caught his lips into a gental kiss. She broke it and said, "I love you Kenshin and I will stand beside you through good times and bad."   
  
"I love you too Kaoru, I will protect you and care for you... forever." Kenshin leaned down and kissed her softly again, charishing every moment of it. 'Somone Like You.'  
  
Tomoe lifted up above them saying, "There is your answer Kenshin, that something more is Love."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's it, I finally finished this story it took me forever but I still got it done. I am sorry that this is ending for people who don't want it to come to an ending but with a beginning comes an end and that's just how the world works.   
  
Any questions of comments just review. I'm going on vacation from fanfiction, be back in May or June of 2004.  
  
REVIEW! 


End file.
